7th Year Deluxe
by angeldrama
Summary: Its 7th year with Draco as Headboy and Hermione as Headgirl a DMHG fic Both have made some surprising changes to their appearance which promises to bring lots of laughs! Delicious humor, a sprinkle of romance and oh! the drama! not too OOC
1. Sleep inducing potion needed!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**A/N IMPORTANT **

**ok well I started this fic 2 years ago but for some reason it was temporarily deleted from the site and I got frustrated and stopped. Anyway the thing is, I can't remember my password to my account dramaluv and in any case, I changed my email so I'm not stealing this fic- it's actually mine, I just can't access my first account. I'm going to try to sort it out though but meanwhile if anyone can help me with my account problems, please do- I don't want to get reported or anything- right now I'm just hoping for the best- I improved the fic so I'm hoping since it isn't a copy of the original, it isn't an infraction... :O **

**That being said, this is my first fic so please be nice and review! bye for now and enjoy!**

It was exactly 4 am when Hermione's eyes fluttered open in panic. She tumbled out of bed in a most unceremonious fashion and landed squarely and somewhat painfully on her bum.

While rubbing her bum unconsciously, the full realisation of her "predicament" hit her.

"Merlin's whiskers!! I'm late! I was supposed to be up an hour ago! Bloody alarm clock!" she exploded.

She stumbled around her room feeling totally disoriented. This was what happened when something unexpected happened to change the detailed plan she had mapped out for her life. Hermione was as far from impulsive as you could get. Schedules, to- do lists, daily planners- those were her thing. The words "I wonder what to do today" weren't even in her vocabulary so needless to say, in the face of "disaster" she was completely unprepared.

So, understandably, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment- she grabbed the offending alarm clock and furiously launched it out her window, fervently hoping that she would have the ultimate satisfaction of hearing its impact with the hard gravel below.

This was exactly what happened but the resounding crash, instead of being a stress reliever, was more like a slap in the face to Hermione.

"Oh my goodness!! What has gotten into me? That's something Ron would do!" she exclaimed, pacing the room frantically, while pondering her moral fortitude.

In her mind's eye she had countless flashes from the last school year-

"Ronald, violence and aggression really don't solve anything you know. Remember, violence only breeds contempt and contempt breeds conflict and conflict breeds catastrophe!" she could clearly picture herself lecturing to an exasperated Ron.

And true to her words, poor Hermione's violence only bred contempt- for herself!! She resolved that she had to do something quickly to catch this day "in the bud" for if it continued in this vein, she would surely be dead by the end- or worse at St. Mungo's where she would miss her first week back to Hogwarts! Having resolved to do this, she started to make her way over to the window to see the fate of her alarm clock before getting ready.

On the way there, she caught her rather big feet in her overstuffed trunk and for the second time that morning was forced to reacquaint her bum with her bedroom floor. As a result, her brisk walk to the window was delayed a good five minutes while she emitted a series of howls that would shame a werewolf.

"Well this is turning out to be a great start for my day!" she muttered sarcastically, while detaching herself from the floor. Then, in a sudden burst of inspiration, one that Hermione alone could manage, she began to give herself a rather animated pep talk.

"No! I'm Head girl this year!" she announced, proudly stroking the shiny badge on her light blue nightdress (oh come on, give her a break- she was excited and plus, it could get lost if she didn't wear it everywhere!)

"I must be a picture of dignity!" she shouted. (pumps fist in the air energetically)

"I must be the picture of confidence!" she continued (pumps fist)

I must be the picture of success! "She shouted for her grand finale, while giving three last energetic pumps with her fist.

She then lowered her now rather floppy arm, almost disappointed not to hear any applause, for it was her firm belief that her little speech had been fully deserving of thunderous applause; maybe even a standing ovation!

Her mother's sleepy voice floated in from the room next door, interrupting her daydream: "Herms? When you're done your pep talk, how about letting your poor old parents get some sleep?" she asked.

Hermione blushed and decided it was time to start getting ready for her first day as Hogwart's Headgirl. She looked into the mirror and emitted a shrill, almost ultrasonic wail that was loud enough to make a banshee jealous (she _was _in the mood for disgracing magical creatures this morning wasn't she?)

On her head, her usually bushy hair was at least 10 times bushier than usual! It stuck out in frizzled bunches, reminding her of a cartoon she had watched where a fox had gotten struck by lightning. It was so vivid that she could almost smell the smoke- and _surely_ her knees couldn't feel so wobbly of their own accord!

"MOOOOOM!" she shrieked.

Unfortunately, her parents had as a last resort, put in earplugs to effectively block out her constant interruptions of their sleep, sure that their drill- sergeant daughter was going to wake them up in at least 10 minutes anyway so they could be ready by 5: 30 for the 10 o'clock Hogwarts Express.

Thirty minutes, dozens of spells and at least twenty combs later, Hermione was desperate. She racked her brain frantically to remember the spell that Lavender (who had become her close friend) had told her last year but unfortunately she never made it a habit to actually listen with both ears to Lavenders beauty tips.

Darn! I think I was reciting Hogwarts A History Volume 2 to myself when she was jabbering on about it! Hermione thought.

She made a quick mental note to listen more attentively in the future. After all, even Hogwarts a History couldn't help her now!

She then remembered that Lavender has spent the summer with her Muggle cousins. She grabbed the telephone book and leafed through it like a madwoman until she found the number. She then practically stabbed the number into her phone, not caring that each frantic stab of her finger left a firm imprint of her nail on the rubber buttons.

"Hello?" came a hoarse, drowsy voice at the end of the line.

"Hi! May I speak to Lavender, please?" answered Hermione in a rather brisk but polite voice.

After some grunting and colourful language, Hermione heard the person finally call Lavender.

"Lavvie, there's some crazy, chipper person on the line who wants to speak to you!" the person croaked.

Hermione didn't hear Lavender's reply but the person hollered,

"Well _I_ know what the time is! I'm not dumb you know! Why don't you tell the sparrow on the phone that?!"

There was a few seconds silence and then some deafening snores reached Hermione's ear. Thankfully, they were soon interrupted by Lavender's sleepy and extremely annoyed voice.

"Hello? Hello? Who's this?" she barked.

Unruffled and half- oblivious to Lavender's smarting tone, Hermione chirped,

"Hi, Lavvie! What's up? Can you believe it's the first day of school already?! Aren't you excited?! We're seventh years now!! Anyway I just wanted to ask you what that hair taming spell was that you mentioned last year."

"HERMIONE IT IS 5 BLOODY A.M. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I WAS NOT DUE OUT OF MY BLOODY BED FOR ANOTHER 3 AND A HALF BLOODY HOURS? AND YOU NEED MORE THAN A HAIR TAMING SPELL, YO UNEED A BLOODY SLEEP- INDUCING POTION!!! AND NO I'M NOT BLOODY EXCITED, I BANNED THE VERY THOUGHT OF SCHOOL FROM MY CONSCIOUSNESS SINCE YESTERDAY! I WAS ONLY DUE TO REMEMBER IT AS I SAID BEFORE- IN 3 BLOODY HOURS!!" Lavender bellowed furiously.

"Did you just say 'bloody' six times in one breath?" Hermione asked, shocked, "I mean I fully understand the use of such words in certain, inevitable situations, but honestly, isn't _six_ times a bit over the top, Lavender?"

Lavender's reply was a deep, bloodcurdling growl that sent shivers down Hermione's neck.

"GEEZ! Sorry, I was only saying! But um what's the spell?" a perturbed Hermione said.

"Contevolov Pelovro! And an Avada Kedavra day to you!" CLICK!

"Wow she sure wasn't lying when she said she wasn't a morning person!" Hermione muttered, but amended that it was worth enduring Lavender's thorny, verbal assaults to get the spell. She thought though, with some regret though that she had forgotten to tell Lavender that her relative's language was horrendous. Oh well, she was seeing her in just about 5 hours so she could tell her then.

She anxiously made her way to her full length mirror that was stuck to her bedroom door.

"I hope this works." she breathed anxiously, almost afraid to hope.

With a sigh, she waved her wand over her head and quickly said the spell, thankful that the Ministry had lowered the age- limit to use magic outside of school to seventeen years of age. Of course, it was only meant for emergencies now that Voldermort had returned, but if this wasn't an emergency, she didn't know what it was!

She looked with relief at her much tamer reflection in the mirror and thought that maybe her day was going to be good after all and that her mirror would be saved from a similar fate to the alarm clock. Good thing to, it was expensive and her parents would kill her, after which she would surely kill herself!

With a new found gusto, Hermione then began manually combing her hair- she had foolishly forgotten to ask Lavender for a hair styling spell as well. She mentally pondered on what style would be most befitting to an esteemed Headgirl.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was going over her checklist in her head.

"Hair- check! Clothes- check! Trunk- check! Makeup- hey wait a second! I don't wear makeup!" she exclaimed.

A slow evil smile then spread across her face as an unlikely thought entered her mind.

**A/N: ok I know I didn't describe Hermione physically but it's for a good reason, I promise- I think it'll make the following chapters somewhat funnier and plus, its fun leaving innocent people in suspense!! Please, I'm begging you!! Click the pretty purple button and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**luv angeldrama.**

**P.S. For those of you who hate sudden and complete character makeovers, don't worry, although I will make some changes to DM and HG, I'll make it as gradual and realistic as possible and I won't have Malfoy giving out brownies door to door or anything so relax I luv his drawl and witty remarks and insults as much as anyone. Well anyway bybye now. Review!!!**


	2. The King of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: If you think I only own the plot your assumption is right on the dot!**

**A/N Hi people! I forgot to mention in chp 1 that this fic completely disregards HBP- When I started it, HBP wasn't even out yet so I'm just going to continue it that way and I'll try my very best to have some sort of closure of the final battle. If not, I guess I'll have to do a sequel... Anyway, enjoy!!! **

**AtLossforWords****: Thanks!! and for being my very first (and only) reviewer at the moment, go right ahead and steal it! That's you're reward! Of course, Hermione would be scandalized but anyway...  
**

Miles away from Hermione's home, in Malfoy Manor and around the time Hermione was having her ear being yelled off by Lavender, Draco's muscular form calmly stepped out of his silk- sheeted King- sized bed, having been awoken by some unknown noise.

Despite the fact that Draco's platinum blonde hair was actually tousled, it suited him and gave him a more casual, relaxed appearance now that it was free from its usual gelled appearance. In fact, he could easily have caused a weak- kneed epidemic among the London Female population had he made an appearance in his current state.

He had immediately walked to the nearest mirror to his bed (he had five in his room) and was now shamelessly admiring himself, striking pose after pose, flexing his muscles and wondering how anyone could possible look as good as him. It didn't help his oversized ego that this was one of his talking mirrors which immediately started to shower enough praises on him that would make any normal boy embarrassed. It however, had no such effect on Draco, who was far form normal and basked in the praise, especially when the mirror (female of course) let out a shrill whistle and exclaimed appreciatively,

"Now _that's _what _I_ call a Man!"

This statement snapped Draco from his silent admiration of himself and instead, he began to verbalize it.

"Well, well! If it isn't finally Hogwarts day for the Stunning! The Charming! The Phenomenal Prince of Slytherin! Actually, I should think I'm King by now! I mean, I'm gorgeous in every sense of the word, strong AND rich. Yes its settled- if anyone asks, I'm definitely King of Slytherin- if not the whole damn school. Not even Potter can hold a candle to me. _I'm_ the one that's Headboy!" he said, all the while turning around to view himself from various angles while he smirked in all his glory.

He then puffed out his chest and struck an arrogant pose.

"Oh dear! I really must stop! I'm making myself blush!" he said humorously, while continuing to, in his opinion; grace the mirror with his reflection.

He then heard snickering and tried to take a step to investigate but went sailing across the room after tripping over something rather bulky on the floor. After unplastering his body from the wall he then looked to see the source of his downfall. A now trembling house elf was huddled on the floor, his amusement at the shameless display of vanity now giving away to fear.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" demanded Draco in a stentorian voice.

By now the house elf, who was called Dopey and was in fact Dobby's cousin, was blubbering.

"M-m-master s-ssir Dopey, the lowly servant house elf sir was packing sir's trunk when w-when sir woke up but b-ut Dopey was scared he make too much noise so Dopey bend down and hide but after Master make Dopey laugh with drama show, Master trip over Dopey and kiss the wall!" he wailed.

"Why you little..." Draco muttered dangerously while advancing towards the quaking creature.

"If Dopey may say so Master all those things Master said in drama show Dopey thinks are true about Master!" he said, hopefully raising his head.

"Really? I mean- of course but I mean I never expected a dumb- er well thank you!" Draco stuttered, surprised.

For the next few minutes, Dopey unashamedly hero-worshipped Draco, who was in turn, unashamedly boasted and agreed wholeheartedly with Dopey. By the end of 'Drama Show Number 2' Draco's chest was even more puffed out and he was bursting with boundless pride, his anger at the house elf now completely erased by his flattery.

"You're dismissed, Dopey," said the now calm (although pride-bloated) Draco, "I'll finish my trunk." he said generously, thinking that he was definitely going to be nicer to him after this.

After Dopey disappeared with a gleeful pop, Draco contemplated what he should do in the few hours he had before the Hogwarts Express left.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy liked school- after all, he was the smartest wizard in the school (would be the smartest, period if it hadn't been for that buck- toothed beaver). Also contrary to the popular belief that Draco Malfoy was a heartless, cruel bastard through and through, whose organs were all made of ice was the fact that well, he wasn't.

True, he did consider himself in everywhere superior to the majority of human kind, but basically, he acted like such an insulted prat as a front- his father would hex him if he didn't honour the Malfoy name and getting on Lucius Malfoy's bad side, as much as he hated his father, would definitely not be a good thing.

He did however, genuinely loathe Potty and Weasel and couldn't stand Ms. 'I know Professor!' and had some great insults lined up for those three this year.

It irritated Malfoy that everyone thought he was destined to be a Death Eater just because his father was but what could he possibly do about that? For now he'd just have to have fun insulting Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who let's face it; deserved it.

Pulling himself from this train of thought, Draco returned to his original train of thought- what to do before emerging as 'Hogwart's Hottest Headboy'.

"Hmmm" well my clothes take half an hour, my hair takes an hour so that means I have time to spare before I have to get to Platform 9 and 3/4s. A good two hours to spare... What takes two hours? Hmmm." he wondered aloud.

A slow evil smirk slowly spread across Draco's Pale face as he let out a war whoop.

"This is going to be one hell of a morning!" he smirked, "Hogwarts watch out! Your Headboy is THE BOMB!!!!!!!!!" With more war whoops he started getting dressed.

**A/N- Well hope you liked that. I know that wasn't the Malfoy we'd expect but remember when he gets to Hogwarts, it'll be business as usual for him- trading insults, etc etc. lots of fun! Please review!!! And can he actually keep a hold of an ego that big with Hermione Granger around him, now more than ever because of Head Duties...? Tune in and find out next chapter!!(I always wanted to say that )**


	3. Just What have these two been up to?

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling; they're not mine so don't come a- prowling...

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had by no means been idle since her Big idea. She had decided that since it was her last year, she would be spontaneous for the first time in her life and lose the good- girl, book worm look. Of course, she was by all means still planning to be a book worm and a goody- two shoes but she figured that everyone didn't need to know that by just looking at her! How many wizards had asked her out since Victor Krum? Zero. How many Muggles? Yup, zero again. Chances are that if Hermione _was _asked out on a date, she would decline in order to study but _still_! It would be nice to be asked once in a while, nevertheless!

"Hogwarts here I come!" she announced.

With that, she looked into the mirror once more before picking up her 20 tonne trunk and Crookshanks in his carrying cage. She then proceeded down the stairs, walking with exaggerated grace to match her new look.

Unfortunately, gravity seemed to love her way too much this morning (or hated her- which it was she wasn't sure). At the third- last step, she faltered, tripped and then made her way noisily down the rest of the stairs on her already traumatized rear. With one, final bump, she came to rest at the bottom of the stairs.

She hurriedly scooped herself up from the floor, anxious not to ruin her new look by acting like road kill. She began humming the song "I'll Be Fine and Dandy" as she walked out to the car, oblivious to the fact that two female passers-by had stopped their early morning jog to see who was barmy enough to be singing a Christmas song in early September.

"I know, honey. I love Christmas too but try to hold on for another two months at least, ok?" one of the women called out sympathetically.

Hermione looked up, and felt her face heat up as the women waved cheerily and walked on. Taking a deep breath, and smoothing out her clothes, she hefted her trunk into the backseat of the car along with Crookshank's cage and went back inside to tell her parents that it was 8: 45 and they should get a move on if they didn't want to be 'late' (keeping in mind that it was a fifteen- minute drive to King Cross Station...)

**Draco's POV**

After stopping in the huge kitchen for some toast and orange juice, Draco casually sauntered out the mansion's back door, anxious not to arouse any suspicion. After all he was about to ruin a Malfoy trademark! After looking around furtively, he illegally apparated, to Diamond Alley, the sophisticated and exclusive street beside Diagon Alley. Only the richest and most prestigious wizarding families were allowed into this street, or even knew about it for that matter. Ask any normal wizard for directions to 'Diamond Alley' and they would be sure to reply with "Do ya mean _Diagon_ Alley, mate?"

After recovering from the after- effects of apparating (he still wasn't used to it) Draco strolled down the marble street, which was lined with shops whose show- windows were lined with velvets and silks and twinkling gold lights. At this ridiculous hour, not many people were in the street, and many of the shops weren't even open yet but Draco was confident that the place he was going to was sure to be open because he had owled the manager to tell him he was going to be there at 7 o'clock. The manager was only too happy to go to any lengths necessary to serve a Malfoy so he had agreed at once.

Draco soon stopped at a certain store whose varnished mahogany sign glinted down at him enticingly, boldly advertising the various services offered there in a gold, stylized font. With a contented sigh he muttered "Hogwarts here I come..." and fastening his trademark smirk on his face, he rapped on the door, ignoring the large sign at the door that said 'Sorry, we're closed'. Sure enough, a small wizard with slick black hair, and a smile larger than life itself opened the door enthusiastically and beamed at Draco as he stood aside to let him pass through the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, we've been expecting you. Welcome!" he said, closing the door once more, "Now, shall we begin?" he asked politely.

**A/N Hi sorry I didn't exactly enlighten you anymore as to what trademark Draco's ruining or how Hermione actually looks but I think this chapter, though short did serve a purpose- It builds up suspense! Translation: I got to torment you guys mercilessly :D Hope you don't mind. And don't worry, I already have the basic stuff set out for the next chapter (from 2 yaers ago) so I just have to change it up and add a bit more stuff so you should have chapter 4 in about a day or two! And that's when all the drama breaks loose (gotta luv drama) Please review!!  
**

luv angeldrama.


	4. Too Many Shocks For Poor Harry and Ron

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot is mine

**A/N hi in this fic Harry and Ron aren't mega major characters but this chapter, it'll be useful to have them describe how the 2 mystery ppl look. I edited it a bit just to highlight Malfoy's changes a bit more. anyway, ENJOY!**

There was the general hustle and bustle on platform 9 and 3/4s as various Hogwarts students arrived. All around, families were having their last goodbyes, some cheerful and some teary.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, having already gone through the usual emotional goodbyes with Mrs. Weasley, were scoping out the scene from their compartment windows waiting for Hermione to come say hi to them. She would have to stay in the head prefects' compartment most of the time but they knew that she would at least drop by for a quick chat. They hadn't seen her arrive, but that only made them certain that she was already on the train- the chances of them arriving before her were about one in a million.

Both had grown a lot over the summer, especially Ron. They had both easily passed the 6 foot mark, with Ron edging out Harry by an inch or so and due to many heated Quidditch battles (rather than games) among the Weasleys, they both now had more muscle mass to be proud of. Other than that, they were the same Ron and Harry- Harry with his mischievous emerald eyes, messy raven hair and boyish grin and Ron with his cheerful face and prominent carrot top.

Ten minutes later, when no Hermione appeared, and their necks were starting to get sore from craning them out the window, Ron did the predictable- he challenged Harry to a game of Wizarding Chess while they waited. Never one to back down from sure defeat, Harry gallantly took up the challenge and soon the two wizards were intent in the midst of a heated game of chess.

Then, realizing a great move was open to him and seeing a weak hope of actually beating Ron flicker in the distance, Harry energetically moved his piece and was about to begin gloating when Ron suddenly gave a sharp intake of breath. Looking at him, Harry was surprised to see all the blood drain away from Ron's face, making the brilliant red flames on his head stand out even more.

"Are you OK Ron? I haven't won yet you know! It's just a game! And heck, I've never beaten you before! What makes you think I'll suddenly start now?" Harry questioned frantically, alarmed at the pale, unresponsive Ron.

Soundlessly Ron pointed like a zombie to the doorway of their compartment and looking up, Harry saw that a new girl stood smiling at them; the most beautiful girl he had seen for a long time. Unfortunately, he was quickly rendered as speechless as Ron so that he could only stare at her, silently.

She had long wavy brown hair that curled attractively around her shoulders and framed her delicate face in such a way that she seemed like an angel. She was looking at Harry and Ron with shrewd hazel eyes that had a lively sparkle in them and also a shiny gloss. Her skin was tan and had a healthy, golden glow to it. Her mouth, in Harry and Ron's opinion, was the colour of cherries in Heaven (how they knew what cherries in Heaven are like is questionable) and they looked as if she was pouting although she wasn't.

She wore a black hip- hugger pants that although not tight, certainly hugged her hips well enough to captivate both Harry and Ron. She also wore a white baby-tee shirt that accentuated her curves, even though it was far from tight or revealing. All in all, this girl was dressed modestly, but attractively so that poor Harry and Ron, except for their eyes which were moving frantically in their sockets, remained motionless. Her shoes suited as well, despite the fact that they were sensible Mary- Janes but this piece of information was lost on Harry and Ron who were at the moment captivated by the girl's delicate face and warm smile.

Although time was standing still for the two male idiots, only a few seconds had passed since they had been rendered speechless, so the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Hi guys! It's so good to see you! I'll be right back though, I have to take care of some things first." she said cheerfully.

With that, she left Harry and Ron goggling at the now empty space where she had stood.

About ten seconds following her departure, they suddenly snapped out of their hormone- induced trance and quickly sprang into action. Harry tried his best to smooth down his thick mop of raven hair while Ron frantically tried to smooth down the wrinkles of his rather old, plaid shirt. Ron soon gave up on the shirt altogether though and instead, started rummaging through his trunk for a better shirt.

He soon grew discouraged however, finding nothing even remotely suitable.

"Oh please, Harry- like she'd ever go for either one of us." he said disconsolately. " Just because she's new, doesn't mean she's desperate!" he continued.

"Speak for yourself, Ron!" Harry shouted, diving into his trunk in search of a hairbrush. "Didn't you hear? She spoke! To us! Now if that isn't fate or some sort of divine sign that we or at least I have a chance I don't know what it is. If you have any brain cells to spare, you would be getting ready! She said she's coming back!" Harry more or less screamed, thankfully locating a brush.

"You're right, mate!" Ron announced with new spirit and he began searching for a shirt with renewed vigour.

Soon though, his renewed energy ebbed away when he glanced up and saw a boy striding confidently towards their compartment.

"Check it out Harry. We don't stand a chance against that bloke." he said.

Soon, the boy was standing at their compartment door. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Ron was right- that couldn't be a boy; it would have to be some girl's magical generation of her 'dream guy'. The boy had straight, platinum blonde hair that seemed to give off some sort of incandescent glow and was loosely hanging down to his shoulders. A stray lock of hair curved over his brow, occasionally getting into his eye, so that he was constantly flipping his head.

He had glinting, pale gray eyes that seemed to pierce Harry and Ron and smooth, flawless skin that was _tanned_ to perfection. His pale pink lips were curled into a smirk and his right eyebrow was in a perfect, disparaging arch. His shoulders were sturdy and gave him an extremely burly appearance and the prominent ripples that could be seen under his taut, black shirt made it clear, that he was certainly not lacking in the muscle department either. In addition to the black shirt, he wore loose white pants that added to his overall athletic appearance and to complete his look, were expensive black shoes that were polished so thoroughly that you could see your reflection in them.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel!" he drawled maliciously.

"MALFOY???!!!" yelled Harry, before clutching his chest and leaning back against the seat, hoping for support for his swimming head.

"Air (wheeze) I need air Oxygen!" Ron rasped, but unfortunately for him, Harry was feeling too faint and oxygen- deprived himself to be of any assistance. Seriously! A_ tanned _Malfoy? What happened to the pale, skinny git?

"Well, I can see you two definitely haven't gotten any smarter over the summer but as much as I'd love to stand here and discuss your blatant stupidity and lack of brain cells, I have much better things to do so hasta la vista, idiotas (see you later, idiots) !"Once again poor Harry and Ron were left in a state of utter shock. Unfortunately, they had but all of five seconds to recover as the new girl came breezing in.

"Sorry I took so long, I had Headgirl Duties, guys." the girl said in a slightly familiar voice, before enclosing them both in a bear hug.

Poor Harry and Ron all but fainted as they were engulfed in the tantalizing fragrance of the object of all their attention. After the girl withdrew, they sat, open- mouthed until something finally managed to penetrate to Harry's brain cells (unfortunately, all of Ron's had been fried, if the flame on his head was anything to vouch for).

"Wait you can't be Head girl! One, you're new and two, the head girl is our best friend!" Harry managed to get out.

The girl looked confused.

"Er have you two had a touch of sun or something. I suppose that you spent all your time riding your brooms in summer instead of reading or preparing for the year ahead! How many times do I have to tell you to put business before pleasure? We're seventh years now and with the extra challenges you're sure to face this year from You- Know- Who, you should at least be prepared academically so you can keep up!" she chastised firmly.

"Wait. HERMIONE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously, in shock.

With that, to Hermione's alarm, both boys slumped down in pallor.

**A/N Well, hope you guys liked that. Next chapter- Hermione and Draco meet! lol. so more fun coming up. but first, plz plz plz Review!!**

**And to my last reviewers:**

pstibbons: I still don't quite know what you mean by too 14 yr. I guess I'd feel a bit better if it was too 15 yr old seeing as I'm 15 but o well... anyway thanks for the review and you gave me an idea by your lust/ love comment!

Jen103, jihyunnie, kittenluvur55369- Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me really happy!! sniff

Soccerqueen237: Thanks for the review! I definitely will finish this fic. I'm really enjoying myself writing it!

luv angeldrama


	5. Hermione a pirate and the 2 meet!

Disclaimer: The characters you see and recognise aren't mine since I don't plagiarize! (that was supposed to rhyme...)

A/n Yes people, I'm a worrywart but I was worrying that I hadn't emphasized the broken trademark thing with Malfoy, you know with the tan and stuff but since nobody's hunted me down, I hope its ok. Anyway hugs and chocolate for all my reviewers! Thanks, thanks, Thanks so much!! I'm up to 10!!

philippa: Thanks for the review!  but remember what I said about trying not to have him and that if he seems a bit OOC in the 1st few chps don't worry, it'll be business as usual when he gets back to Hogwarts! Or maybe even before... like when he finally sees the new Hermione this chapter!

Jen103: Thanks for the review!! And it's your second time!!! My first repeat reviewer: D gives humongous grin

AtLossforWords: You too!! Thanks so much!! gives another ear-splitting grin :D

Queen Of the Emo's: Thankee so much for the review. And you're officially my tenth!! widens goofy grin

Right! on with the story!! Enjoy!

Thirty minutes had passed since Hermione had managed to revive Harry and Ron but only 10 minutes had passed since they had rediscovered the power of speech. They had spent the best part of the twenty minutes after Hermione had revived them sitting opposite her, looking at her in complete and utter disbelief, their mouths slightly ajar and their faces still devoid of colour.

Even after their twenty minutes of silence had passed, Hermione was still at her wits end trying her best to talk some sense into the two twits in front of her who seemed incapable of uttering one single sensible statement. She had been for the past ten minutes trying to explain why she looked so different, but Harry and Ron didn't actually give her a chance to get past "Well you see..." due to the somewhat insulting and downright stupid questions that were spewing out of their mouths.

Hermione sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face. It figures! she thought, Even a hair taming spell doesn't stand a 100 percent chance against these two! From the strand of hair that kept blowing into her face, it was evident that Harry and Ron's endless tactlessness and Hermione's responding irritation had reduced its effectiveness to about 95 percent. Another half an hour with these two, and her hair just might be back to normal!

Finally reaching the end of her rope (or so she thought), Hermione bellowed,

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING HERE!!!"

Harry and Ron looked at her, seemingly surprised at her outburst, but thankfully, were silent, albeit for the rather goofy expressions on their faces.

Hermione grabbed the opportunity with both hands and began her explanation once more, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Okay. I understand that you two are somewhat surprised, to put it mildly at my appearance right now but I just want you to know that I haven't actually changed that much." she said.

Unfortunately, Ron took this opportunity to voice his disagreement with this statement.

"B-but Mione! What about the hair, Mione? What happened to well- the bush a-and the explosion and the electricity that charged the bush and, and the ..." Ron rambled, incoherently while gesturing in bewilderment at Hermione's now calm mane (except for the lone strand of course).

To say the least, Hermione was not at all pleased with Ron.

"Well really! If that's how it's going to be, then I'm going to the Heads' compartment! One more minute with you Ronald and even you Harry, and I'll be on my way to St. Mungo's and I assure you I don't plan on missing a minute of seventh year, especially not because of you two! I do think you could at least have a little respect. Scratch that- a Lot of respect for my feelings just as I would have for yours. My appearance may have changed a bit but inside, I'm the same person! Why can't you just accept me for who I am and how I look right now?! I'm not suddenly some sort of heartless mannequin you know!" she said, sounding more hurt than angry now.

"Er I'm really sorry Herms. You're right but it just slipped out . Well, actually I meant to say that but just not in that way. What I'm trying to say is, that it came out wrong." apologized Ron, fervently.

During this 'apology', Hermione had been gradually turning slightly purple with frustration, despite her makeup. She however wordlessly nodded her forgiveness, because she remembered that Ron's apology skills were not exactly up to date with the modern world on a whole. Neither were Harry's for that matter, although he was slightly smarter than Ron when it came to not upsetting Hermione (just slightly though...)

Hermione's resolve to be understanding quickly disappeared as more questions came, this time from Harry, who seemed determined to live up to the above statement.

"But I say! What about the feet?" he queried, "I do declare! Aren't they a bit er small don't you think? And well dainty?" He coughed, trying not to make Ron's mistake, but failing miserably.

"Would you stop with all the euphemisms already?! Just come out and say it! You think my feet were big and unshapely! Admit it you coward!" Hermione snapped.

Luckily Harry had sense enough not to rise to the challenge and to add somewhat belatedly that this was indeed not what he had meant. He had realized, quite accurately, that Hermione was almost certainly at the point of hexing him. Ron, however, being the original dumb redhead didn't follow suit, but instead, having fully recovered from Hermione's outburst at him a few minutes ago, had returned to his former level of stupidity and tactlessness!

"And that's not all! Did you realize? She walked into this compartment, Harry! Walked! Not stumbled! Not tripped! But walked! She had grace!" He exclaimed.

Jumping up from his seat, he ran to the entrance to the compartment, and shoving his head into the hallway, proceeded to holler,

"Get ready! Get ready!! The world's coming to an end, people!"

Feeling rather pleased at his 'joke' Ron stuck his head back into the compartment and turned around with a goofy grin on his face, only to come face to face with a glowering Hermione who had actually managed to reach the Real end of her rope this time.

Her eyes were narrowed to slits and were glitterring dangerously. To Ron's horror, she also appeared to be visibly inflating with suppressed anger (not to stay suppressed for long!) Taking a deep breath, Hermione finally exploded, getting right into Ron's face as she did so-

"SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT I WAS A BUSHY HAIRED, BIG FOOTED, CLUMSY, EXCUSE FOR A GIRL? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY?" She bellowed, obviously furious.

"WELL IF WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FAULTS RIGHT NOW, LET ME CONTRIBUTE A FEW THINGS TO THIS MERRY DISCUSSION! She advanced even further on poor Ron and continued, "I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOUR STUPID FEAR FOR SPIDERS WAS IRRATIONAL AND IMMATURE. I MEAN WHAT NORMAL, HEALTHY BOY FAINTS AT THE SIGHT OF A SPIDER???!! BUT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING DID I?? AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

"Why?" squeaked Ron.

"BECAUSE I'M THE BLOODY DEFINITION OF A GOOD FRIEND, YOU GIT! I'VE SUPPORTED YOU TWO THROUGH EVERYTHING, WHATEVER THE COST AND YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT IT WHEN I DO WHAT? PUT ON MAKEUP AND CONTROL MY HAIR?? THAT IS SO CHILDISH!!!" she shouted.

Poor Ron's hair, was now standing straight back on end and could easily have rivalled Hermione's before she had put on the hair-taming charm. Harry's was even messier than usual. Ron's face was also the characteristic beetroot of an embarrassed redhead, especially since an amused audience had gathered, vaguely wondering who the new girl was, but more focused on enjoying the show.

"Uh, er someone's calling me!" muttered Ron lamely.

Put on the spot, and left to face the 'music' alone, Harry muttered an equally lame excuse of- "Uh I gotta go to the loo!" and bolted after Ron.

Soon, the two found themselves in an empty compartment and sat down, panting.

"Why'd she only talk about me?" whimpered the now completely humble Ron.

Harry looked at him incredulously, but didn't deign reply.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still fuming. She had run to the loo, placed a silencing charm around it and was now glaring into the mirror at her sweaty face.

"How dare they? How dare they!" she stormed, quite unable to say anything else printable here.

Soon, however she calmed down and guilt began to seep in. Forget guilt about Ron for a minute! She had just spent five whole minutes swearing like some sort of pirate! Hermione Granger! Headgirl of Hogwarts!

Feeling rather sick, she sat down on the lid of the toilet and put her head in her hands. Then, jumping into action, she cast five cleansing charms on her mouth- one for each minute. After sitting for another five minutes on the toilet, during which time she recited all the reasons she had come up with why swearing was bad, she got up, went back to the mirror and fixed her makeup. She ensured that she didn't apply too much because she'd be darned if she was going to walk around like a full- fledged Barbie doll. Plus, she didn't think Harry and Ron would survive it anyway...

The single strand of hair was still blowing into her face periodically, but Hair Taming charms last a full twenty- four hours and can't be recast until those twenty- four hours are up. Keeping that in mind, Hermione walked towards the bathroom door. She felt rather guilty now, this time about Ron. After all she had been sworn to secrecy by Ron about his fear of spiders. She'd had no right bellowing out the details to the general public! She sighed. First that, and then the five minutes as a pirate.

She resolved to work on her self- control as much as possible. After all, being best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, she would need it. With those thoughts in mind, she went in search of her two victims to apologise and beg forgiveness.

However, when she finally found the compartment where they were hiding minutes later, coming, she was astonished to suddenly see two blurs flash past her, one with a blur of red at the top, and the other with black. Harry and Ron were certainly not taking any chances!

"Well, I never!" Hermione said, once the invisible dust the two had kicked up had settled down. She shook her head and headed to the Head's compartment feeling flustered.

In the Heads' compartment, Draco Malfoy sat in his 'disguise' waiting to see who the Head girl was. He had a nagging feeling that he already knew who it was but he expelled this depressing thought from his head. He was beginning to brood about the evils of allowing bushy-haired know- it alls into Hogwarts, when suddenly, the door to the compartment opened and a girl, the exact opposite of his earlier broodings appeared in the doorway.

His jaw promptly betrayed the characteristic Malfoy pride and dropped, nearly touching the floor. However, being Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, pardon me- the KING of Slytherin, he quickly retrieved it and in a moment had managed to re-hinge it to its normal position. He then prepared to turn on the charm full blast; he flipped his hair and ran a casual hand through it, all the while looking at the girl. He fully intended to lay it on thick. To his annoyance however, he found that he was a bit nervous!

"Get yourself together, man! You're Draco Malfoy!" he chided himself and with this, hit the 'high' button on his charm- meter.

"Well, I didn't know I was in danger!" he drawled.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl, confused.

"Well you're my guardian angel, aren't you?" he clarified, flirting shamelessly.

He was shocked to find that the girl wasn't in the least bit flustered; not even blushing!

"You know...an angel is radiant and so are you?" he tried again, quite lamely. He immediately regretted it. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when did he say something that stupid to a girl? That was something Weasley would do! The girl's reply didn't help any-

"I got what you meant." she said. She walked to the window and sat down a short distance from where he was sitting, making no further comment.

Draco was taken aback. Was he losing his charm? Hell no! he thought in an effort of motivating himself, but his heart was still fluttering uncontrollably as he looked over to the girl, who was now staring out of the window. He was utterly annoyed at himself for acting, well like a normal boy who would let some girl get them all flustered. No matter how beautiful this girl was, she was after all just another conquest to him right? Wrong on two counts! First- it wasn't a conquest, at least not yet, since the girl was paying absolutely no attention as she was admiring everything but him it seemed, the passing landscape, the painting on the wall above his head... Secondly, as much as he was loathe to admit it, there was something definitely strange about that fluttering in his chest- he'd never felt that before but he fully intended to stop it. He was Draco Malfoy for cripe's sake!

-------------------------------

Little did Draco know, the girl who he was sharing the compartment with was following a similar train of thought as he was.

When Hermione had first walked into the compartment and looked at the lone figure that was occupying it, her breath caught in her throat. He was the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on.

When he had started flirting with her, she thought she was going to faint- her head felt dizzy and her heart was throbbing uncontrollably. She was determined though, not to look flustered. Instead, she plastered a calm, neutral look on her face to hide the chaos that was waging war inside her.

She exchanged it for a look of confusion a few moments later when the boy said something about not knowing he was in danger. Her brain was a fog; she couldn't quite process that statement. Not when she was taking in all his chiselled features.

However, when he threw her that corny pick- up line about guardian angels, she regained some of her inner composure. She tried to convince herself that any boy that used a line that like that couldn't be worth her time of day. Somehow though, even as she gave her short reply, she still felt dizzy so she went over to the window in hopes that the breeze would calm her nerves.

She resolved that looking at him would only hinder the process so that she avoided looking at him at all costs. After a few minutes, though, her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and they involuntarily flickered over to the platinum haired boy nearby. He was evidently brooding about something and his lips, which Hermione couldn't help but think, looked extremely kissable, were in a slight grimace. She took the time to examine every inch of him unnoticed, hardly noticing the goose bumps that were creeping up her arms. When the boy looked up, she quickly snapped her gaze away and went back to be pretending to admiring the landscape outside.

----------------------------------------

Draco had been pondering on how to deal with the situation at hand. He finally decided to that before he could try anything, it might be wise to get to know her in a normal, non- flirtatious conversation first. Then he'd go in for the kill.

"So..." he started, trying not to notice that his heart skipped a beat when she looked up. "So you're Headgirl I take it."

The girl nodded.

"And you're Headboy right?" she asked tentatively. (aren't they skilled conversationalists...)

Draco nodded and there was a tense silence for a few seconds more, during which the girl took out a thick book which he thought he recognised.

Forgetting that he had always strove to keep his love for books hidden, for fear he be though of as a God- forbid bookworm and compared to the likes of Granger (he shuddered) he said "Wait a minute, is that Pride and Prejudice?"

The girl looked up, surprised said, "Yea, you know it?"

Unable to restrain himself, Draco burst out, "Are you kidding I've read it like forty times!"

The girl looked excited and the tension in the room lessened significantly as they launched into an excited discussion about Jane Austin and the general love of books. Draco completely forgot that this girl was supposed to be nothing more than a 'conquest' to him and enthusiastically debated with the girl, what the best book Jane Austin ever wrote was.

They were, however interrupted when the compartment door opened and a tall boy with brown hair entered.

"Hello sorry to interrupt, but you could you help me to find Hermione Granger? She's Headgirl." he said.

"I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione said, while Draco's jaw, for the second time in half an hour, touched the floor.

Neither Hermione nor the boy seemed to notice and the boy beamed and said cheerfully, "Oh, wonderful!! Sorry for the mistake; I'm new. Anyway, can you go to Compartment 300 in about half an hour? Harry and Ron want to talk to you. But don't come before, they need more time, they say. Righty then! Well, goodbye."

With that, he left, leaving Draco still goggling at Hermione. This time, his reflexes failed him and it was a good five minutes before he managed to retrieve his jaw.

"GRANGER?! GRANGER?! YOU'RE GRANGER??!!"

"Well, yes." she replied, confused, "You know me?"

"You mean you don't recognize me? " Draco asked, incredulously.

"Well, um duh or I'd be shouting your name too!" Hermione snapped sarcastically, having had enough confusion in her life for one day.

I'll give you a hint... Mudblood!" Draco said as maliciously as he could manage, seeing as he was feeling rather faint...

"MALFOY??????!!!!!" Hermione screeched.

"Geez, right the first time! But Granger, all screeches aside, I mean what the hell happened to you? I mean really!" Draco asked, "What did you do? Where did you go? I mean seriously! Better question yet- How much did you spend and how the hell did you bloody afford it?"

The more he talked, the less Malfoy- sinister he was sounding because in light of his current shock, he was unable to maintain his usually sneer. He couldn't even muster a smirk!

While Malfoy's brain was working overtime, an expression, quite similar to that of Harry and Ron's was rapidly developing on his face, that was causing him, despite the tan to look rather pale.

Meanwhile, Hermione had managed to push aside her own shock for now since she was feeling rather alarmed at the look on Malfoy's face. She had seen that exact look on Ron's and Harry's faces- right before they fainted!

"Uh, Malfoy you're not going to faint, are you? Please don't!" she begged.

As this was precisely what he felt like doing, Malfoy was forced to lie to save his image and reputation. He snapped himself out of his daze and he mustered the energy to reply in a way that was nearer to his usual, egotistical self.

"Oh please, Granger" he scoffed "I put the bloody M in Macho! The bloody S in Sure, the bloody C in Confident. Do you, even with your obvious lack of human comprehension, think that I, Draco Malfoy would faint? Get a life Granger!"

During this egotistical tirade, realization was dawning on poor Hermione. This was MALFOY of all people. Her face was tinged with green. To think she had been so caught up with him when she first saw him! She blushed when she remembered what she'd been thinking when she looked at him. Then, she paled at the thought so that it was Malfoy's turn to become alarmed. If there was one thing he hated more than a crying female, it was a sick one. He looked at her sharply, having regained some composure.

"I'd like to point out, Mudblood, that while I do have many talents, acting like a bloody mediwizard isn't one of them so if you pass out, you're on your own" he said snidely.

Seeming not to hear him, not even the word Mudblood, Hermione croaked, "Water! Please!" as she sank back against her seat with her hand on her heart."

**A/N Hope u enjoyed reading cause I enjoyed writing. Unfortunately this is officially my last day of Easter vacation and I have a tonne of exams awaiting me, having just survived Spanish orals... So I probably won't be able to update til like late next month. That's why I made this chapter so long to make up for the couple of weeks I can't write. But Please!! Don't forget me! I promise I'll be back, ditzy with post- exam syndrome with a really long chapter and I promise to finish this fic. sniff Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and feel free to tell me you'll be here waiting for another chapter when I get back. please? **

**NEXT CHAPTERS**

**Hermione and Draco try to get over their shock, they arrive at Hogwarts and what's this?! Dumbledore announces a new, really shocking requirement for graduation. Hint- it involves not using magic unnecessarily- you know Dumbledore- wanting to promote inter-house unity and survival without using magic for the simplest things. **

**Of course they'll use it in class and emergencies and homework and stuff but for example- casting charms left, right and centre for trivial things like feeling a bit cold will be out of the question. To help them through this 'challenging time' as Dumbledore will put it, everyone gets assigned a partner. Guess who get paired up? **

**Ok ppl bear with me- I know it may sound slightly loony but I promise I won't have a wacky, hard- to- believe plot or anything. It'll be realistic.**

**AND... they also need to get paired up for a graduation dance!! I think I'll make the choice of partners voluntary evil smile I wonder who Malfoy will choose and what could possibly make him do such a thing?? Remember I'll keep it realistic! Stay with me!**


	6. Draco Malfoy The Reluctant Houself!

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, I wouldn't be slavishly trying to learn all about corrosion and rusting for my chem. exam next week...**

**A/N Hello ppl!! I know I said I wouldn't be able to do another chapter til late this month but I realised my exams finish June 12 after all so I decided to do one more before I take study and exam leave :D Hope you like it cuz I kinda had to rush so its kinda short too. sorry but I have chemistry to study... along with history and IT and all the rest... ******

**TO MY REVIWERS****- thanks so much! I'm up to 16!! Keep them coming plz!! (starts to sing: blowwwwwwwn away blown away...my fanfics not overrrrrrr... recognise the song? my own version :D )**

**(grins at reviewers) **

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl: thanks so much for the review!!!  
**

**Lost-Pheonix****: ooh double reviews!! Yea!!! Thanks!!  
**

**WinnieThaPoo92: Thanks for the review!! **

**AtLossforWords****: ooh I love repeat reviewers! You guys make my day!  
**

**Jen103****: hihi thanks for staying with me!! Promise a better chapter June 12!!! and yea that was the idea I had in mind and I used it this chapter! Isn't blackmail delicious when you're not on the receiving end? anyway hope you like! **

**Enjoy everyone!! **

Draco's mouth dropped open yet again. Had he heard her right? Hermione Know- it- all Mudblood Granger begging him for water? What the hell was the world coming to?

"Are you insane, Granger? You expect _me_ Draco Lucius Malfoy to go get _you_ water? Do I look like a bloody house elf to you? And are you completely deaf? I said you would be on your own if you didn't pull yourself together and you are! Get your own damned water!" he said. He felt quite pleased that he had managed to say it with a steady voice, none of his discomfort, disbelief or slight alarm showing through.

He had hoped that Granger would recover for the sole purpose of telling what an insufferable prat he was but unfortunately for him, she showed no outward signs of recovering but instead, seemed to be getting greener by the minute and to his undying surprise, she was looking up at him with a most pitiful expression that all but stopped his heart.

Completely going against all his principles, Draco gave a heavy sigh and with a wave of his wand, an open bottle of mineral water appeared. Determined not to do anything stupid like actually hand her the bottle, seeing as one, that would completely shatter his already battered Malfoy image and two, there was no way he was going to let his fingers even brush against the mudblood's.

He instead kicked a nearby stool in front of her and ungraciously set the glass on it with a thud, not caring that some of the water spilled on his hand.

"Now I want you to listen to me Granger, and listen carefully. I am not being and will never be anything even remotely resembling civil to you. This water is simply mine and the carpet's safeguard against you throwing up all over my floor. And for the record, I absolutely forbid you to do that. Now drink it, loose the green- it doesn't suit you- and go to your damned meeting with the Potter and Weasel." he spat. "I insist." he added sarcastically.

To his annoyance and confusion, Granger shook her head vigorously while giving him a look of death, obviously not pleased at his little speech but for the moment, completely incapable or retaliating.

With another heavy sigh, Draco said somewhat exasperatedly, "What, Granger? Would you like some poison to go with that? I'd be happy to oblige."

Hermione glared at him again and managed to choke out, "All-er-gic to miner-al wa-ter."

If Hermione had enough energy, she would have giggled- Malfoy's eyes were literally bulging out at her in disbelief.

After recovering a bit, he let fly some extremely colourful language and with that, waved his wand again. This time, a glass of water appeared. In his impatience to be out of this uncomfortable situation, he shoved the water at her. As she reached out her small hand to take it, their fingers brushed for a second, sending shock of electricity through them both. They both snatched back their hands, Hermione's with the glass in it. She raised the glass to her lips and drank while Draco adamantly refused to look at anything other than the fibres in the plush silver and gold carpet.

His eyes shot upwards, however as he saw a pair of sensible black shoes appear alarmingly close to his own expensive pair. He was nothing less then petrified when he came face to face with a very livid Hermione Granger.

"You listen to me Malfoy," she started threateningly, "And listen carefully. This is my Seventh Year. My last year at Hogwarts. My year as Headgirl. And NOONE, NOONE least of all you is going to ruin it for me. I dare say that as you seem to have managed to buy yourself into Headboy position, we'll occasionally and unfortunately have to interact but when we do, you are going to respect me. If you call me Mud blood, one more time, I swear to you Malfoy, I will make you regret the day you were born almost as much as I do."

Having recovered from surprise, Draco was furious.

"Or what, ungrateful Mudblood? You'll get your pathetic friends to hex me? Or maybe Dumbledore? I think I'll pass on your 'threat' thanks." he growled, not bothering to try to control his mounting anger.

One second later, a small hand slapped him soundly in his face and he felt a sharp, stinging pain flash across it.

"Maybe you didn't understand me, Malfoy but I told you not to call me that. I advise you to comply for the well- being of all parties involved." Hermione said, almost pleasantly.

Luckily, some of Draco's anger gave way to suspicion at this point, or a full- blown war would have been raging for hours after.

"And maybe you didn't hear _me_ Granger. What do you intend to do if I don't _comply_, as you call it?" he asked.

Hermione then made a point of examining the nails on her left hand with a large smirk on her face.

"Well Malfoy, considering we just spent such a long time talking about Jane Austin, a _Muggle_ writer, I don't think you have much bargaining power here, do you? Because even if I have to walk around shoving Veritaserum down my throat every twenty minutes, so people believe me, so help me I'll do it. The choice is yours." she said, almost singing it.

With that, she left the compartment, presumably to go to see Harry and Ron, leaving a livid but cowed Malfoy staring after her in hatred and disbelief. His emotions intensified as Hermione popped her head back into the compartment momentarily to say, "By the way Malfoy, I thought I should point out that the carpet is silver and GOLD so it is by no means _your_ floor. Oh and no I don't think you're a house elf; they're much cuter. Toodles Malfoy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having scored a definite victory over Malfoy, Hermione was in an excellent mood as she went to find Ron and Harry. When she reached their compartment, she saw that it was one of the four designated prefects' compartments! She had no idea that Ron and Harry were Prefects!

She rushed inside to hug and then strangle them for not telling her. She was slightly surprised that it was empty except for Harry and Ron, but her attention was soon captivated by the pink neon words that were floating in the air that said "WE'RE SORRY MIONE."

Below the sign, Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione hopefully, both resembling contrite little puppies. Hermione's heart melted and she had to smile as Ron stepped forward.

"I really am sorry, Mione. I was a right down twit and you were right, you've always supported me and Harry and we're going to support you. We were a bit surprised, that's all."

"I'm sorry too Ron. I should have known you guys would have been surprised. I overreacted and I'm especially sorry about what I said about the spiders." Hermione replied, tearing up at the end.

With that, the three friends ran to each other and wrapped each other in a bear hug.

After they broke apart, Harry and Ron were surprised when Hermione's hand came flying through their air, and connected with each of their faces. They gaped at her and she laughed.

"That's for not telling me you were made Prefects." she said, playfully hugging both of them. "Congratulations guys."

Her two friends broke out into big goofy grins and they explained to her that they had wanted to surprise her. They had asked the other Prefects in the compartment to give them some privacy so they had gone to socialize in other compartments, leaving the three friends to spend some time alone.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing at the same time, having just noticed Ron's red face, where Hermione's hand print was clearly visible, even though she hadn't slapped him that hard.

"What?!" Ron demanded, indignantly, "Did I say something funny?!"

Hermione and Harry only laughed harder, and Hermione thought happily,

It looked like it was going to be a great year after all!

**A/N****: (looks embarrassed at short chapter) please be nice, im really sorry. The next chapter'll be much better, promise-lots of fun in store, much better than this chapter (sorry again), Dumbledore's announcements etc. Hermione- Draco conflict about his talking mirrors!**

** Well bye for now. sniff See you guys June 12. sniff Please REVIEW!!!!!! please? **


	7. After Much Delay, the King Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot which is of the whole picture just a small dot.

**A/N: AH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE MY O' LEVELS!!!!! I know, I know- they finished a good nine days ago with no word from me but I'm begging forgiveness :D I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!! 23!!! WOW!! Starts to hum- "Blown away blown away…."**

WinnieThaPoo92: Lol. I have absolutely no idea. grin anyway thanks so much for the review!!:)

granger-malfoy: thanks!! I only hope this chapter isn't a total disappointment. Buteven if it was plz bear with me:)

meganxrawr: thanks so much!! And I'm really sorry about the even longer wait but I really hope you're still there:)

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl: thanks for the review!! And again- I'm really sorry that yet again my chapter is embarrassingly short but I really will keep my promise- I'm dedicated the next two days to writing the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you like. :)

Vin: thanks for the review!! And sry about the long wait and short chapter but you're a really forgiving person right? Right:)

Soccerqueen237: thanks for reviewing and I will. I'm just getting into the story again. :)

AtLossforWords hi thanks!! I agree with the subtle threats and I'm not planning to have many more shouting matches. I think I might really go for the cool, curt biting remarks or something, maybe with a well- placed shouting match here and there; nothing too extravagant but to be funny and relieve tension. But I don't really agree with the whole Hermione thing. I mean, although she may not really be so explosive in the books, I wanted her to be in my fic cause I thought it would be funnier in some places and lead to other stuff later on. But overall you really got me thinking and I think you inspired some really cool ideas!!! Thanks:)

**Anyway, it's a pretty short chapter because I decided to cut the chapter I originally had in mind into two bits so I could just reassure everyone that I'm still going to finish this fic- I just got carried away with my newfound freedom the past 9 days. So please plz have mercy! I promise to devote the next two days to writing the longest chapter I've ever written. Seriously. This chp is merely an intro to my return!! (corny line I know) anyway R&R!!!!**

While Ron, Harry and Hermioine were having their reunion, Draco Malfoy was pacing his- well rather his and Hermione's compartment. He couldn't believe he'd let his guard down like that to a complete stranger. Or at least what he'd thought was a complete stranger. Jane Austin?? What the hell had he been thinking? Now look where it had gotten him with the Mudblood.

Just thinking of Hermione, Draco felt his blood begin to boil again and he unconsciously curled the fingers of his right hand into a tight fist.

He resolved that next time that the buck- toothed beaver struck, he would be ready and he'd be damned if he let her get the best of him… Again.

With those positive thoughts in mind, he took out his robes to change, for the Hogwarts Express was soon to arrive at Hogwarts. The robes were of the finest black velvet that money could buy, so that it was able to maintain two attributes that one would have expected to be mutually exclusive- the robes were as light as a feather in his hand, but yet managed to look rich and smooth.

However, the superior condition of his robes was lost on Draco because as he put on his robes, his thoughts drifted to Hermione again, but this time it was different. It was as if all the burning anger he had been thriving in just a few seconds before, had just dissipated into thin air, leaving behind the awe and yes, the attraction that had dominated his feelings towards Hermione before her true identity had been revealed.

Unfortunately, this did not cause him in any way, shape or form, to experience the proverbial 'warm and fuzzy' feeling generally known to accompany the combination of a dissipation of anger and the discovery of a new 'object of affection' in one swift movement.

In fact, it left Draco in a very bad mood, with him becoming increasingly angry again; only this time, a large portion of this anger was directed towards himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Draco muttered to himself, unable to cope with the whirlwind of emotions he was currently experiencing.

Draco Malfoy was not generally an emotional person. Nor was he the stone- hearted, unfeeling monster that others were prone to seeing him as, but he certainly was not accustomed to the tumult of emotions that was besieging his mind at the moment. Through the confusion that crowded his mind, however, Draco was able to disentangle and identify the feeling of torment that came with the unknown, the unreachable and the….. unwanted??

Hermione Granger was without a doubt the Queen of the first two adjectives- goodness knows he knew nothing about her besides the obvious- bookworm, know-it-all etcetera, etcetera and frankly, the very thought of entering any relationship other than the one- or lack of one- they had so steadfastly maintained for six years, even one which only required that they be just remotely civil to each other, definitely classified as the 'Great Unknown' to Draco.

And yes, Hermione was definitely unreachable. Draco was forced to laugh at the injustice that word did to the real situation. Unreachable?! That had got to be the renowned understatement of the year! But unwanted? By Draco Malfoy?

"Of course she's bloody unwanted; I loathe the girl. She's a Mudblood for crying out loud!" Draco snapped, failing to realize that he was berating himself out loud in a manner only befitting to a lunatic. But even to him, the word 'Mudblood' that had once brought him such gratification sounded hollow and forced.

Reaching the end of his rope, Draco sank onto the nearest seat and leaned down between his knees and holding his head in his hands, hoping to stop the rush of blood to his head that was making him feel light- headed.

After five minutes, the train shuddered to a halt and Draco looked outside to see that they had arrived. With a sigh, he absentmindedly took up his belongings and walked out of the compartment.

He had only gone a few steps, when he stopped in surprise.

"Bloody hell, I didn't even conjure a mirror to admire myself!" he exclaimed. Not surprisingly, this acknowledgement was the one thing that managed to get Draco back down to Earth, and he was relieved to feel a shadow of his usual self once again take up residence in his body. He grabbed that shadow and held on with all his might, until he was gratified by some feeling of normalcy settling over him. He shook his head, unable to even begin to comprehend what had happened to him. All he knew was that it was by far the weirdest thing to ever happen to him and that he was glad it was over.

It was at that moment that Draco decided that it had been a moment of weakness, one he would not allow to be repeated. With that, he ran his hand through his hair, conjured up a mirror, admired himself for a while and then went to join the throng of students that were exiting the Hogwarts Express.

"Looks like the King of Slytherin is back in business." He said with a grin before continuing on his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review!!! Now I'm finished this chapter or well half chapter I'm a bit worried. This was harder to write than all the others cause I felt out of practice writing. And I'm hoping that whole thing with exploring Draco's emotions wasn't too weird… Anyway even if it was horrible please let me get back to normal before you abandon me. looks up earnestly through eyelashes.


	8. Welcome back to Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: Since I'm not celebrating the releasing of my final book, trust me I'm not JK Rowling. Plus, I wouldn't be in this torment wondering if Harry dies.

**A/N: Well here you have it! Do I get lots of nice review for a speedy update? That would be nice…. Hint… anyway ENJOY!! And review at the end please!!! **

**And Hugs and kisses to my newest reviewers!!! I'm up to 26!!!! WHOA!! I'd love to make it to 30 tho….. lol**

meganxrawr: ah!!! Thanks so much!!! You made my day!!

Emo's Death 4 $: lol. That makes me wonder for the millionth time today what happens in The Deathly Hallows… sigh. Anyway, thanks for the review!

EATMYWORDS: I mean how many reviews I have in all. Thanks a million for the review!!! And I think it would practically be a sin not to give them separate quarters!!! I mean I have a whole lot of fun planned that wouldn't even be possible if they didn't have separate dorms from the rest of the school:D

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was not a happy camper. To say the least. After her touching reunion with the boys, she became increasingly annoyed with herself when she realized that her thoughts seemed to have permanently fixated themselves on a certain platinum- haired pig.

She wouldn't have minded half so much if her traitorous thoughts had been reliving the look on Malfoy's face when she had finally bested him. No, instead, it seemed all she could think about was how gorgeous he-

"Arg!! Please tell me I didn't just use the word gorgeous in the same sentence as Draco Malfoy! Ok well maybe technically she hadn't used his actual name in the sentence…" Hermione thought, unaware that her face was contorting to match the emotions that were coursing, unheeding through her veins.

Unfortunately though, Harry and Ron were by no means unaware. They had been talking animatedly for about fifteen minutes before they realized that they had been the only ones holding up their end of the conversation. They looked at Hermione just in time to observe her face change from dreamy, to annoyed, to confused, to angry in just a few seconds. It was obvious that she hadn't heard a thing they'd said for the past quarter of an hour.

"Um. Mione?" Ron and Harry tried, uncertainly. They were determined not to let their characteristic tactlessness get them into hot water again with Hermione again.

They need not have bothered because Hermione showed no sign that she had heard them. Harry got down on his knees in front of Hermione and touched her arm.

"Are you alright, Mione?" he asked, concerned at the vacant expression on his best friend's face.

His touch finally managed to send Hermione crashing back to Earth. She blinked and then made an effort to grab hold of her self control. What the heck was she thinking spending valuable time thinking about the man- I mean boy!! that had been her arch enemy for six years? Having decided that nothing good could ever come of daydreaming about Draco Malfoy, she shook her head as if to clear the traitorous cobwebs in her brain that seemed to form a forbidden liaison between her and the Slytherin Prince.

"Of course, Harry!" she said, smiling, "I guess I was just thinking about the school year ahead and how much fun its going to be!"

"Aren't you guys excited about all the new assignments we're going to get?" she asked for good measure and to give a sense of authenticity.

Predictably, both Harry and Ron groaned and looked at her incredulously.

"You know, Herms- you haven't changed one bit on the inside, have you?" Ron asked.

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you two goons all along!" Hermione laughed, playfully swiping Ron's arm and wishing that she didn't feel like such a fraud as she said it. After all, she had got to be the biggest hypocrite of all time- longingly mooning over her and her friends' arch enemy one minute and professing she was the same old Hermione the next.

"Hey, we should change into our robes." Harry said.

As the three friends got up and got out their robes, Hermione resolved that she had just been caught by surprise and that was why she had been thinking about Dra- er Malfoy so much. She also determinedly decided that she was by no means going to allow it to happen again. He was a ferret after all and there was no way he could ever be any more to her. Ever? Right?

She shook her head again, trying to purge her mind of him while Harry and Ron bantered lightly.

As the train shuddered to a halt, she flipped her long hair over her shoulder in a very un- Hermione manner. This gave her the confidence and reassurance she needed to throw back her shoulders and make up her mind to enjoy this year, even if it killed her.

"At this moment, it feels great to just be me." Hermione thought as she followed Harry and Ron out of the compartment.

Once outside, Draco felt himself relax, as he took comfort from the fact that _she_ was nowhere to be seen. And even if she was nearby, the fading light concealed her presence admirably in his opinion.

A few meters away, those exact thoughts were running through Hermione's head as she breathed a deep, contented sigh of relief and allowed the fresh late evening air to enter her nostrils and make its way to her lungs. Smiling, she walked with Harry and Ron towards the carriages that were waiting to take the students to the castle.

Unfortunately for the two parties involved, however, their moments of peaceful relaxation were pitifully numbered and sorrowfully short- lived. Although they had chosen different carriages, they for some unknown reason, turned their head at the same time. The steely grey eyes locked with the deep pools of molten chocolate and despite the fact that it was only a short moment before they both pulled away, it left them both as breathless and confused about their feelings as they had each vowed not to be any longer.

However, they were both determined not to show how disconcerted they were and as they climbed into their respective carriages, they struggled to suppress the tangle of emotions that was again prevailing in both their minds. As the carriages pulled away, they were both deep in thought.

A/N: Don't you guys think this is a great place to end the chapter?? Lol. Don't worry I won't- I know I promised. But just pretend this is the end of a chapter cuz it really is a great place to end.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When the carriages stopped and Hermione stepped down and fixed her gaze on her feet, determined not to meet his eyes again. Her thoughts were however interrupted when a high- pitched squeal managed to permeate her thoughts and she was immediately smothered by what uncannily resembled a squealing, very hyper puppy. One word came to Hermione's mind immediately. After all, there was only one person that could reach such ultrasonic heights… Lavender.

"Ohmigod Herms!!! Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!!!!!!! I can't believe it's YOU!! You look unbelievable!!! And all because of me!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! This is so exciting!! Now we can do our makeup and nails together and go shopping and ahhhhhh I still can't believe it!!!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione grabbed the opportunity to disentangle herself from her friend's strangle- hold the moment she finally stopped to take a breath. She was really happy to see her though because she was doing a great job of taking her mind off a certain person.

"Oh really, Lav? I somehow can't remember you being so anxious to claim responsibility for my so- called make- over this morning. In fact, I distinctly remember you wishing death to come down on my head. And would you quiet down? You're embarrassing me!" she said playfully, although she was beginning to feel a little self- conscious in case _he_ was watching. Then she caught herself. Who cared if he was watching? And of course he wouldn't watch her! Honestly, she would end up in St. Mungo's at this rate. She tuned in just as Lavender found her voice after gaping at Hermione incredulously for a good few seconds.

"You can't be serious!! You expected me to be civil to you in the middle of the night?! I was sleepy!! No need to be so touchy!!" she huffed.

Hermione laughed and took her friends arm. She was interrupted by Harry and Ron, who were anxious to make a quick escape from what was sure to be a 'girly' conversation.

"See you later Herms, Lavender. We'll save seats." They said and hurriedly departed, although Ron flashed a smile at Lavender before he left.

The girls cracked up and began to walk towards the castle, all the while talking animatedly with Lavender complaining about how non- prefects hadn't been allowed to enter the section of the train that was allotted to the Heads and Prefects.

"So since you apparently felt no compunction to visit your dear old pal who you woke up so bloody early today, I had to wait til just now to see you. Ginny was looking for you too by the way." Lavender chatted on gaily.

She was however interrupted when she was for the second time that evening attacked by a squealing 'bundle of joy' which had a head-full of flaming red hair. Poor Hermione was once again strangled, suffocated and all but deafened in her right ear all at once. The only difference was that this time, she was also forced to endure the discomfort associated with the twenty plus mouths belonging to her Gryffindor friends that were presently hanging open on her account, having been to say the least, shocked to hear Ginny calling the stunning girl in front of them Herms! Herms? As in Hermione? Hermione Granger?

It was no surprise either, that the boys of the open- mouthed gang, including Seamus and Deane quickly tried to scoop up their jaws from the ground and look as appealing as they could in the fading light. Hermione tried not to laugh- considering her current lack of oxygen, it would surely be unwise.

Finally, Ginny seemed to think she had conveyed enough of her excitement through her vice- like strangle- hold of a hug. It certainly wasn't because she could see that Hermione's eyes were starting to bulge a tad bit!

"Ohmigod Herms!!! AHHHHH!!! Why didn't you tell me!! I would've killed to help you!!! You look great!!" she squealed.

The slavering male population present couldn't agree with that last statement more. Including one blonde- eyed boy in particular that was standing back in the background, unnoticed. Of course, he hated himself for agreeing and even more for standing there like some sort of stalker.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came hurrying out of the castle with a disapproving look on her face.

"May I remind you that you are all seventh years now and that no delinquency will be tolerated this year? I trust that you will all be quick to realize that the rest of the students have already entered? Feel free to enter at your own leisure, don't let me rush you!" she said, her voice dripping with prim sarcasm.

Every single face that was being subjected to the Professor's piercing glare turned bright red, although some were more visible than others. There was suddenly a mass movement towards the doors where Professor McGonagall stood aside to let them pass, hiding a grin.

Yes, it was definitely going to be a very interesting year…

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed that! I'm finally getting back into writing!! What a relief! Ok I know it's not loooong but I decided to put the other part as a new chapter cuz this chapter was kinda dragging on. But remember- this was only day 1 of my 2 devoted days so more tomorrow. Please review!!!

**NEXT CHAPTER****: ok I know I've been promising this for ages but this time you can actually believe it 100 percent. I mean they're in the castle! Nothing else can possibly come next chapter but that! Right so I was saying- next chapter Dumbledore makes his surprising announcements! Remember the ones about the surprise new requirements for graduation? Yea those! Jaws will drop next chapter. You can be sure!!!**


	9. And So the Jaws Drop

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it as JK Rowling's, its not (unfortunately) mine.**

**A/N: I'm so embarrassed and so sorry. ******** I know it's been a long time. I was suffering from writer uncertainty I guess- not quite writer's block but more of a discouragement but anyway, I'm back with probably my longest chapter yet!! So please forgive and enjoy! (and hopefully review) **

**To my reviewers!! Hugs and Kisses!!! 34!!! **

**Em****: Thank you sooo much. You really lifted my spirits:D**

**Emo's Death 4 $****: lol. Thanks for reviewing. And boy are you lucky- at my school there is no way we would get a report to do on anything Harry Potterish- including of course JK… o well ******

**Linkin Park 04****: Ahhh. Thanks so much for the encouragement!! And Double reviews!! And you don't have to review **_**every**_** chapter… I guess… just kidding :P but I'd love if you reviewed this chapter!! ******

**xxx.Rainy Days.xxx****::beams:: thankee thankee and yea I'm continuing. Hope you like. ******

**Vinwinz****lol yea I know so here it is!! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**meganxrawr****aww Thanks so much!! I'm glad you r still there!! I love repeat reviewers!! You make my days:D**

**angelic#devil:**** okokok. At your service here it is :D Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!! **

**And… to the story! R&R!!**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

As Hermione stepped pass Professor McGonagall, she started to apologize profusely.

"Professor, I know you must think we're awful and we're extremely sorry. It's just that we-" she started.

"Forget about it Ms. Granger. But stay behind after the others enter the Great Hall please." She said, "and you too Mr. Malfoy." She continued, causing Hermione's head to snap up from where she had been staring ashamedly at the floor. Why had he been outside with them? Why hadn't he gone in with all the other students?' she wondered, confused.

When all the other 'delinquents' had entered the Great Hall, leaving only Hermione and Draco, who were both looking everywhere but at each other, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Well Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I would first like to congratulate you both for you appointment as Headgirl and Headboy and despite the fact that tonight you saw it fit to forfeit your first duties to help escort the first years inside, I'm sure you will both be a success this year." She stated, apparently unable to restrain the hint of harmless sarcasm that accompanied her words.

After Hermione and Draco had murmured their thanks and Hermione some additional apologies, she continued, "Now, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that this year, he intends to promote Inter- House Unity more than ever, emphasizing it as a necessary survival technique. As you two are undeniably the prime representatives of anti- Inter-house unity so to speak, it is expected that you stand behind him and support him as best you can. As a result, no childish squabbles will be tolerated."

She paused to let the idea sink in, sighing to herself when she noticed Draco roll his eyes and allow a mocking smirk to settle on his face and Hermione sigh and twitch her nose, obviously not very enthusiastic.

"Now, you may enter." She said finally, "Good Luck" she added as she shooed them inside.

There was no one but the portrait on the wall outside the Great Hall to notice the smug, knowing grin that stretched across her face after the two entered the Great Hall.

"Ah! You lot 'ave got somethin' planned for them students, eh?" the toothy knight inside the portrait asked.

Professor McGonagall looked at him and her grin widened.

"Yes, we do have some surprises in store for all the seventh years, in fact." She admitted.

Then, she hurried to enter the Great Hall herself- she didn't want to miss a thing!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Great Hall was just as Hermione remembered it but yet it seemed more resplendent somehow, so that when she stepped inside, she unconsciously let out a sigh of utter content. All the misgivings that had previously plagued her that evening seemed to melt away as she looked up at the bewitching enchanted ceiling. She even managed to completely ignore the idiot beside her. She could deal with him later.

Without even looking at him, she almost tiptoed down the aisle to the Gryffindor table where all her friends were eagerly waiting. She wanted to remain inconspicuous since the Sorting was still going on, with Professor Flitwick calling the names since Professor McGonagall hadn't yet entered the Hall. Unfortunately she had no such luck. An inconspicuous entrance proved entirely impossible because the combination of her and Draco was enough to have every student's jaw dropping in the hall- together they looked like a Greek god and goddess so that both the boys and girls both got a well- appreciated eyeful.

Even the Sorting paused momentarily as the First Years and Professor Flitwick watched the two make their way to their respective tables.

Hermione tried her best to ignore the jaws she was slackening along the way but Malfoy was in his element and he positively glowed in the attention he was receiving. The path to the Slytherin table became his catwalk and boy, did he strut his stuff!

Hermione plopped down in her seat beside Harry and Ron and opposite Lavender and Ginny. When she noticed that she was even being ogled by the Gryffindor table, especially since no one besides her friends, recognized her, she snapped, "Would you cut it out?"

Her words carried across the entire Great Hall and seemed to break the spell. Jaws were retrieved, the Sorting continued and the chatter resumed. Lavender and Ginny ignored the sorting and immediately leaned forward to Hermione and Lavender hissed, "Who's the eye candy?"

Hermione coloured slightly and pulled to her defense the only thing that she could- she put on her scandalized, Hermione Granger voice.

"Really, Lav!! We're Seventh Years now! And you too Gin? Now isn't the time to be mooning over boys!! It's time to buckle down and work hard!! And plus, he isn't even all that good- looking!" she tried. She was lying- and both Ginny and Lavender knew it. They both got a knowing grin across their faces.

"SOMEbody's got a thing!!" Ginny teased softly so that the boys couldn't hear, while Lavender fluttered her eyelashes in a fake coy expression.

"Ginny Weasley!! Would you be quiet? I do not have a _thing_ as you so eloquently put it! For your information, that's-"

Just then, the Sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up. The Hall instantly went silent.

"It is my infinite pleasure to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts for another year. I know that you are all hungry but first I have two important matters of business to share with you. Two of them pertain to Seventh Years only, but I'm sure the whole school would like to share in the… experience." He said in his usual jolly tone, pausing dramatically at the end.

"First, I would like to introduce you to this year's Headboy and Headgirl!! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!! Would you please come up here?" he announced with a twinkle in his eye.

Time stood still for both Hermione and Draco. Draco had been enjoying himself immensely. It took a lot to get Slytherins speechless but really, who better than their King to do the job? Unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson, who he had had the misfortune to sit beside, had lost her speechlessness way too quickly. To say she was flirtatious would have been the new understatement of the year.

"Hi gorgeous, what's your name?" she had said, sliding closer to him and placing a possessive hand on his arm.

He could see the other Slytherins looking at him waiting for an answer.

"It's Draco--- Malfoy." He had said, pausing for maximum effect. "Now would you kindly detach yourself from my person?" he finished sarcastically.

He smirked at the collective gasps that echoed around the Slytherin table. He had the proceeded to revel in all the attention the girls had showered on him. He had been feeling extremely gratified at having pushed the bushy- haired barracuda out of his mind. Well the _former_ bushy- haired barracuda anyway… Then the old coon had to go and call her name.

He inwardly groaned, but his Hermione- bruised ego was now back to normal thanks to his adoring Slytherin fans so that he was able to realize that he should make the most of being in the spotlight. As a result, he slowly got to his feet, soaking in the collective gasp that reverberated through the Great Hall, flipped his hair and began his stride down his 'catwalk', reveling in the fact that once again, he managed to slacken almost every jaw in the place. Throughout the Great Hall, save the Slytherin table, of course one thought was running thought everyone's head. 'You're kidding. _That's_ Draco Malfoy?!'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Hermione was infinitely pissed. Pissed at Malfoy for acting like he was some sort of god, pissed at Lavender and Ginny for making their _so_ untrue accusations- although not so much now she had gotten her payback by seeing their jaws drop with the rest of the school's when they realized that Malfoy was the eye- candy they had been talking about- but most of all, pissed at herself for allowing it all to get to her. This was her last year at her beloved school and there was no way she was going to spend it in torment, flinching everytime she had to look at or spend time with Malfoy. Screw him.

With these thoughts firmly in mind, she got to her feet and took a deep breath. If shock had been registered when Draco had been proclaimed well Draco, the reaction when it became apparent that the girl that had dropped so many jaws when she came in was actually _Hermione Granger_ was nothing less than catatonic. Even the Professors- save Professor Dumbledore who was twinkling more than ever and Professor McGonagall whose smirk had reached world- scale proportions- were in a state of unadulterated shock.

Hermione walked down the aisles, reaching the Head table a few seconds after Draco. She smiled nervously up at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled even more broadly.

"Would you please join me in congratulating this year's Head Boy and Headgirl?!" he announced.

-Silence-

Dumbledore coughed delicately. If they wanted to be dramatic, he had no problem at all with enjoying himself. He cleared his throat and began again.

"Let's express our hearty congratulations to Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy!!" he announced.

-Once again, no reaction-

Draco was looking about with a pleased smirk on his face while Hermione looked infinitely uncomfortable and was unconsciously twitching her nose.

Dumbledore expressed considerable willpower and controlled the laughter that was bubbling up inside him. He resolutely refused to look at Professor McGonagall, knowing that his self- control wasn't _that_ trustworthy. Wow. Was that an ant he heard breathe? Could be. Okay, it was time for him to roll out the drama. He took out his wand and swished it. A single, monstrous lightning bolt suddenly zipped down out of the enchanted ceiling, accompanied by a loud crash.

Across the hall, everyone was jolted out of their trance and jumped a mile.

"Ah." Said Professor Dumbledore, pleasantly. "Glad to have you all back! Now, as I was saying, Congratulations to Ms. Granger our Headgirl and Mr. Malfoy, our Headboy!"

The great Hall burst into loud applause which Dumbledore stopped after a few seconds by continuing.

"Now, I realize it is quite surprising for me to introduce you in such a formal manner to your Head Prefects, but in light of the important matters I mentioned earlier, I thought it only appropriate." He said.

"These are dangerous times. I do not have to tell you why. You all know that I am firm in the belief that the only way to secure an ultimate victory and ensure our survival is through unity. Unity between not only teachers and students, but among the students as well, regardless of House, background or financial merit. Therefore, in the spirit of promoting unity this year, a few new Graduation requirements have been put in place for the Seventh years. Firstly, there will be no unnecessary use of magic by the Seventh Years. Of course, magic will be allowed for lessons, when necessary for practical homework and in dangerous situations but there will be no use of magic for trivial matters." He stated firmly, ignoring the looks of horror that were being directed at him by the Seventh Years, including Hermione and Draco.

"Therefore, there will be no unabashed use of spells such as cleaning spells and summoning spells, unless it is for some reason a dangerous situation. A tracking spell will be cast on each of you wands, Seventh years, and any spell deemed unnecessary will be made apparent to all of the Professors. For each unnecessary spell, a demerit will be assigned. There are three types of demerits, ranging from one point to three points. When a total of ten demerit points is assigned to any one person, their eligibility for graduation will be reconsidered. Also, as a survival technique, only serious injuries and illnesses will be allowed to be magically corrected- by our own Madam Pomfrey or otherwise. Relatively minor injuries will be treated… the Muggle way."

There were gasps all around the Hall but Dumbledore continued.

"Of course, we the Professors are well aware of what a serious liability even the most minor of injuries can become in the face of danger. Accordingly, a charm will be implemented so that in the face of imminent danger, any minor wounds or disabilities previously sustained will be corrected in a matter of seconds. Now, you may all be wondering how this promotes Unity so I come to my next point. Since this- er- _arrangement_ will probably take some getting used to, each Seventh Year student will be assigned a partner from a different House to help them shall we say- cope"

Chatter broke out around the Great Hall, some annoyed, some excited, but most apprehensive.

"Your partner will I daresay become an integral part of your life for the year to come and in fact, every time your partner is assigned a demerit, regardless of the value, you will receive one demerit point yourself. All in the true spirit of coexistence of course. Now for my last point. Each pair will be required to perform a simple routine as an appropriate display of unity at the end of each term. For male- female pairs some form of ballroom or Latin dance is expected and for male or female pairs only, the choice is extended to areas such as song, which are to be first discussed with a Professor. Now, I happen to be quite famished, so the pairs will be announced after dessert and any queries addressed then. For now, let's eat!!" he announced cheerfully.

**A/N: Oh wow. It's a relief to finally finish that. I hope you liked it. Really please review!! It doesn't have to be long or anything you could just leave one word: like/love/ dislike/hate. Anyway, I've decided to put a kind of status section on my profile page. I know it's really sucky to be reading a fic, then have it stop abruptly and not see hair or tail of the author for ages and not know whether they're coming back or not so in the status section I'll just put the approx. no. of days or hours whatever til I post again and if I won't be able to update for a while I'll say why and stuff like that. So anyway…**

**NEXT CHAPTERS**

**You get insight into what the school thinks about Dumbledore's crazy announcement cuz you'll be hearing conversations as the Feast continues and then- **

**The grand moment after dessert when the pairs are announced. **

**And for a tiny sneak peak even further along- ::whispers:: guess who breaks their hand and will need to rely on their not-so- enthusiastic partner:P Lotsa love!!**


	10. The Pairs are Revealed

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I would not be anxiously waiting for the 21****st**** to come and torturing myself wondering if Harry dies. I would already know. ::sigh::**

**A/N: And Welcome to another chapter of 7****th**** Year Deluxe::spreads arms wide::Hope you like it. I feel all accomplished cuz I kept my deadline :D yea!! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!! I'm so happy!! 40!!**

**Kara:**** hi!**** I'm really glad you liked it. This week I didn't actually have much of a life- going with my mum to take my gran to an ear specialist was the highlight:P but even though I think my summer fun officially begins Tuesday, I won't stop updating! Thanks for reviewing!! **

**meganxrawr****: thanks:D Glad to see you again!! And cheers for blank spaces!! And repeat reviewers like you:D**

**IloveMeLife**** Thanks :D I'm glad you like it and lol about Hermione's hair- I meant to answer that in this chapter but it's going to be the next one instead. But don't worry everything'll be fine for her. Hint- she's going to have a loooong night. :P Hope you like it!**

**Sakura evil twin of Sango**** ::drumroll::….. and it's here :P Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too:D**

**Vinwinz****lol I hope this is soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!! I'm getting used to seeing you:D**

**D.M. lover:** **Thanks::beams:: well you get the partners this chapter and the broken hands coming after about 2 more chapters. Hope you like this chapter:D**

**K please please please read and review!! I'd love to get to maybe 45?? **

**::looks hopeful::**

**Enjoy!!!**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione reached the Gryffindor table in time to see Ron clasp his hands dramatically together, close his eyes and begin to chant "I want a boy I want a boy I want a boy."

As she sat down with one eyebrow raised at Ron, Ginny sniggered and said in a falsetto scandalized voice, "Why Ronald!! I'm ashamed to have you as a brother!! You'd better hope Mum doesn't find out about your planning to stray from the _straight_ and narrow. And Harry I must say that if I were you, I'd watch myself around _him_!!"

The entire Gryffindor table burst out laughing, especially when Ron's face turned beet red from embarrassment and anger.

"For your information, you bloody pervert of a sister, I _meant_ that I want a boy as my SCHOOL partner since if it's a GIRL I would have to DANCE which I CAN'T." he said, teeth clenched.

"Well don't get you knickers in a twist or anything, I was only joking!" Ginny huffed, not realizing that considering the circumstances, a reference to Ron wearing knickers was not entirely appropriate. The rest of the table, however, caught the humor in it and burst out laughing again. Fortunately, Ron saw the humor as well after a while, deflated and joined in the laughter.

Soon however, the Gryffindors stopped laughing and began to seriously discuss Dumbledore's surprising announcement while digging into the feast hungrily.

"I say he's bloody mad!!" Ron said before shoveling a humongous helping of creamed potato into his mouth.

"I mean Dumbledore's done some pretty weird things before, but seriously this is the worst!" Harry said, shaking his head, "I knew the whole 'you can use magic while on summer vacation this year' was too easy! Now we're going to pay for it!"

"And the worst thing," said Hermione, "is that we're all bound to be paired up with Slytherins. I mean who else would be better to try to unite than the two most strongly opposing houses? Even McGonagall said th---"

"Said what, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Er- nothing" she replied vacantly as her thoughts raced.

Dumbledore wouldn't pair me with him would he? No that's silly. Right? But McGonagall said we were what was it? The prime representatives of anti- Inter House unity….Oh…crap. This is not good.

When she tuned into the conversation again, it was to hear Lavender wailing "Now I'm going to have to do my hair and nails and _everything _by hand!! Spells are so much easier!!"

This comment caused Hermione's eyes to suddenly pop open. Wait a second. Was her newfound beauty really going to be that short- lived?? One day?? Seriously? She was really going to have to talk to Lavender and Ginny about non- magical hair maintenance right after the feast.

Soon, she realized that the food had disappeared, to be replaced with the most epicurean desserts she had ever seen. In particular, the humongous chocolate gateau with the mouth- watering excess of cherries and whipped cream was enough to allow her to push her troublesome thoughts out of her mind for a while at least. With a sigh, she took two large slices of the cake and dug in while beside her Harry and Ron were each on their fourth slice of cake and their third slice of pumpkin pie.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Draco had returned to the Slytherin table, it was to much uproar and snarling. It was obvious the Slytherin Seventh Years were not exactly on board with Dumbledore's idea. This time, he spotted his friend Blaise and went to sit beside him because he by no means intended to spend the entire evening with Pansy attached to him.

As he slid into the seat, Blaise looked up from his food with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well! It's the new Superstar! You sure love the drama don't you?

Draco's reply was a smug smirk before he too dug into the feast.

"So what do you think about the old coon's newest stunt?" Blaise asked.

"I think it's about time that old retard retired. He's obviously getting more senile by the minute." Draco snarled.

Blaise laughed comfortably, much to Draco's annoyance. Despite Blaise's reputation for being a tough guy, he was pretty easy- going when he was with his friends and it took a lot to get him worked up but honestly, wasn't the prospect of being bonded with some stupid Hufflepuff or fat- headed Gryffindor enough for him??

"What the hell do _you_ have to laugh about??" he snapped.

"A hell of a lot more than you, mate. At least _I_ won't be attached to Granger for a year! Which is more than I can say for you! She's one tough and from what I've heard irritating chick." Blaise replied somewhat smugly.

Draco felt the blood drain from his face but he tried for a high- handed rebuttal.

'So what? You're taking over for that case Trelawney? You can 'see' my future? What makes you so sure I'll be paired with _her_? I could just as easily be cursed with Potty or the Weasel." he said.

"You're in denial, mate. It's beyond obvious. Think about it. You're Headboy. She's Headgirl. You're Slytherin. She's Gryffindor. In a twisted mind like the Dumb door's it'll be a match made in Heaven. Or should I say Hell?" Blaise said patiently.

Draco was silent as he analysed the situation in his head over and over. But no matter how many times he took it around in his head, he came to the same crappy conclusion as Blaise. He was brought out of his psychological torture by the appearance of dessert. Blaise was already digging in, having left him to his own thoughts for a while. Seeing that Draco had finally snapped out of his thoughts, he said, "Hey, look on the bright side, mate- at least she looks good now and you won't be stuck wrangling with the bush on top of her head while you tango!!"

He then started snorting, evidently trying to stop himself from laughing but eventually he burst out laughing at Draco who was giving him a death glare.

With a sigh, he took up a chocolate covered strawberry, stuffed it in his mouth and began to chew desolately while maintaining the most evil- looking glare he could at Blaise, who unfortunately was ignoring him in favor of his food.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"And now," announced Dumbledore, standing, "after this marvelous feast, which is of course to be accredited to the houselves of the kitchens, it's time for us to continue our unfinished business! Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall stood to absolute silence as Dumbledore sat down. Her face looked like it usually did, and only someone that knew her well would have been able to tell how smug and excited she was actually feeling. She looked around the Hall and was pleased to see that every single student's eyes were firmly riveted on her.

"Good evening to everyone. Now, I have here the pairs that have been assigned for a year. We took into account various criteria such as class and other schedules and past histories and rivalries etcetera as well as consulted with the Sorting Hat to confirm our choices. I would first like to remind all Seventh Years of how serious this assignment is. You will be linked with your partner magically as well but this magical link will be confined to the boundaries of the School and Grounds for your own safety and protection . In addition, when one partner is injured, the other will find themselves drawn to them until the problem is resolved. For this reason, separate dorms and a neutral common room have been set up apart from the House dorms for all pairs. It is your choice whether you stay in them or continue to use the House quarters. Now for the names." She said.

The entire school waited with bated breath.

"Hannah Abbott…. Pansy Parkinson!"

"………….."

"Lavender Brown…… Michael Flamer"

Lavender smiled, relieved.

"……………"

"Hannah Gruen……….. Justin Mercedes"

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her name was _Granger_ for crying out loud!! Why had she been skipped? She noticed with a sigh that Malfoy's name hadn't been called either.

"Harry Potter ……. Blaise Zabini!"

Harry swore softly under his breath, although it was no more than he expected.

"…………."

"Lucille Maynard …………. Zach Porter"

Draco's heart was thumping much faster than he cared to acknowledge and he was beginning to feel sick.

"Ronald Weasley……. Millicent Bulstrode!"

Ron's jaw dropped and his face turned red. His swearing I'm sorry to say was not exactly under his breath.

"………………."

"And last but certainly no least, the two I have left until the end, your Headgirl and Headboy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!!" McGonagall finished.

Across the Hall, two stomachs dropped- one at the Gryffindor table and the other at Slytherin table.

"Now, are there any questions?" McGonagall asked.

Across the Hall dozens of hands shot up and everyone started talking at once until Dumbledore stood up.

"Settle down. Now considering the large number of you that have queries, it is evident that all of them cannot be addressed tonight. So with your agreement Professor McGonagall, we will suspend all classes tomorrow and dedicate the day to answering all questions and queries that the Seventh years have. To that effect, all bonding charms and wand tracking spells will be done tomorrow as well so tonight Seventh years, you are free to use magic!! Information about the meeting room will be provided at breakfast tomorrow. Now I wish a Good Night to all!! You may leave!"

Amid the stampede leaving the Hall, Hermione grabbed Lavender and Ginny and whispered urgently, "Meet me in the Common Room in twenty minutes; I need you guys' help!"

Any further conversation was deemed impossible, however, so she hurried out of the hall with everyone else.

When she got outside the Great Hall, she was surprised to see Professor McGonagall hurrying towards her.

"Ms. Granger!! Oh and come over here Mr. Malfoy!!" she shouted.

She pulled them away from the crowd where they again refused to look at each other.

"Right. I forgot to give you the password to your quarters- it's '_Uniburrow'._" she said, ignoring both the incredulous look Hermione gave her and the sneer on Draco's face, "Feel free to change it, but it _must_ be known and agreed on by you _both_. Your trunks have already been delivered. I would show you myself but I have some business to attend to so a house elf will show you the way. And remember, it is important that you two get along with each other this year."

She then snapped her fingers and a female house elf immediately appeared and invited them to follow her.

As Professor McGonagall bustled off, they walked after the house elf, still saying nothing to each other.

**A/N: oi. There it is! That was a really stressful chapter to write for some reason. Sorry it's not any longer but I kinda thought that was a good place to end and the next chapter won't be long in coming. and remember you can look on my profile page for the story status and sneak peaks for future chapters! Lotsa luv, angeldrama.**


	11. An Interesting Night to say the least

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sry For the wait but here it is. For those of you who find descriptions boring, bear with me for the first part cuz I wanted to describe the common room and stuff properly, its back to normal soon so you could always skip the descriptive part I guess.

THANKS TO MY REVEIWERS!!!!!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

50:D YAY!!

xXblacksakuraXx: thanks. I guess it could be rated drama but there was space and I thought humor and romance were the main ones since Hermione isn't really going to be that dramatic in later chapters. Thanks for the review 

Krazy Kara: lol. Well you find out this chapter! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing :D

HarryPotterAddict42: lol thanks so much!! This is a really long chapter so enjoy!

Emma-Louise 1993: yup he's completely bonkers :D thanks for the review:D

Isabella Heart: thanks, I'm glad you like it :D

Cucu Bananas: thanks for the review!! I hope you like this chapter:D

Sakura evil twin of Sango: hopefully it'll be getting even more interesting soon thanks for reviewing:D

Vinwinzyup I thought it would be funny to see Ron dance :P tanks for reviewing:D

D.M. lover: thanks for reviewing!! Enjoy this chapter!!

meganxrawr: eee :D you're no. 50!! Thanks so much :D Hope you like this one :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The common room had Dumbledore written all over it. It was just screaming unity. In fact, as she walked in Hermione wondered with a tiny bit of amusement if it wasn't a bit hoarse from all that screaming.

The room itself was huge, even larger than the Gryffindor common room and it displayed some startling features.

The carpet was as plush as the one on the train and just as that one had been, was silver and gold. However, Dumbledore- and both Hermione and Draco were sure that it was Dumbledore- had added one feature. There were _green_ lions and interlocking _red_ serpents printed amidst all of the gold and silver of the carpet.

Hermione was tempted to snort but thought the better of it due to the presence of the house elf who was waiting expectantly beside them, evidently to show them the other rooms afterward they finished looking around the common room.

Unfortunately, Draco had no such qualms and let out a heartfelt snort that channeled exasperation, frustration and mocking, after which he muttered darkly under his breath and applied pressure to the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache. Hermione ignored him and continued to explore the room.

The walls were burgundy and consequently, to complete the balance that Dumbledore obviously craved, the furniture was green- from the poufs that were scattered attractively around the room to the comfortable- looking leather couch and chairs in front of the fireplace.

The fireplace itself was doubtlessly a work of art. It was made of mahogany and varnished until it shone. It boasted a fascinating and intricate pattern that appeared to have neither a beginning nor an ending. The fireplace could only be described as breathtaking; not a word usually used- by Hermione at least- to describe anything that was not directly related to either a book or nature.

In fact, the entire room, despite its nauseating 'theme', was beautiful and luxurious, while managing to be cozy and homey at the same time. Even Draco had to admit to himself, although very grudgingly of course, that it met his 'superior' tastes as well.

As she moved away from the fireplace, Hermione's eyes finally settled on what to her was the best feature of the room. A bookcase. She was certain it had not been there before or she would never have missed it. She concluded quickly that Dumbledore had probably had it arranged to appear, kind of like a PowerPoint presentation for maximum effect.

It was of a similar design to the fireplace and stretched from one end of the room to the other. It was packed with books and Hermione's eyes lit up as she yipped happily to herself and hopped to it excitedly to go through the books.

Draco was also pleased by the books of course, but he was determined not to show it. He could enjoy the mini library when Granger was in bed. Wait- Granger! She was about to set herself loose on a bookcase full of books!! By the time she finished to her heart's content, he and the house elf would have been left standing around for years! She wasn't known as Hogwarts' resident bookworm for nothing!

He hastily addressed the house elf in as bored a tone as he could manage. After all, addressing Granger would be a complete waste of time. Not that he _wanted _to address her or anything…

"_Well_? Aren't you supposed to be showing us around? This is one room. I assume there's more?" he said.

The house elf squeaked into action.

"Ah yes! Yes! There is more! This way, sir! Miss!" she exclaimed.

Hermione's head snapped up from the book where it was already buried. Reluctantly, she followed Draco and the house elf, while knowing that the Common Room was going to become her haven.

The next room they were shown was a kitchenette that was painted a cheerful blue and had yellow sunflower tiles. The house elf informed them that it was for them to make snacks and to keep drinks and other eatables and drinkables.

They passed on quickly from the kitchen and the house elf showed them a bathroom that looked more like a spa than a bathroom. The walls were light yellow and there were dozens of matching towels rolled up beautifully in a glass cupboard near the shower. There was both a shower stall and a Jacuzzi that were both classy and spacious.

"You will be sharing this bathroom." The house elf said simply, as if it should be no problem, while the two gaped at her. She hurried on, anxious to continue before they got into an argument with her.

She took them to a huge room with a bed, bookcase, sofa, closet, chest- of- drawers and dressing table.

All of the above were huge as well, and it was obvious that they were of a great quality but the strange thing was that everything was a stark white- even the carpet.

"Er- whose room is this? And um, why us it all… white?" Hermione asked uncertainly and Draco was certainly wondering the very same thing.

"Oh well it could be either of your rooms! The other one is exactly identical except that you can see the sun rise from this one and set from the other. And it's white because Professor Dumbledore thought that you would like to decorate yourselves and that it would be a good experience. You can decide the colour of everything. Whatever colour you want. There is a decorative spells book on both beds that will help. You can decide who will take which room as well. Enjoy!" the house elf said, and with that she vanished, leaving behind an awkward silence.

"So. Um which room do you want?" Hermione asked hesitantly, to break the awkward silence.

She herself would love the current room that they were in because she loved waking up to the sunset in her room but she decided to try to be fair, even if it _was_ Malfoy.

Malfoy was tempted to make a snide remark like 'Wow, it actually has some manners' but decided against it. He was tired and surprisingly reluctant to get into a fight with her tonight. He himself wanted the other room because although he would rather die than let anyone know; he loved the sunset in his room. He however, also wanted to see what the other room looked like before he decided. There was no way Granger was getting a better room than him.

"It would be sensible to at least see the other room before choosing, don't you think?" he asked, unable to stop the sarcasm in his voice.

Hermione was about to have a give a scathing reply but she realized she was already ten minutes late for her meeting with Lavender and Ginny, she bit her tongue and said nothing but walked to the door opposite, flung it open and walked in. The house elf was right- the room was exactly identical to the other one.

However, Hermione was sure that she preferred the other one, while Draco felt strangely at home in this one. Neither one was willing to let on the fact that they had any preferences, though so silence prevailed for a second or two. Malfoy was the one that broke it.

"Look, since you asked and all Granger, I want this one. Any problems?" he asked.

Relieved, Hermione shook her head and walked out of the room without another word and the door shut firmly behind her. Without even going to her room, she hurried out of their new living quarters to meet Ginny and Lavender.

The two girls were in the Gryffindor common room as arranged- along with practically the entire Gryffindor House. It was obvious that privacy was going to impossible. She was only able to see them because they had positioned themselves as near to the door as possible. When they saw Hermione, they engulfed her in another hug. Luckily, the common room was in such an uproar, no one noticed Hermione.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, we can go into the girls' dormitory; it's empty" Lavender replied.

The three girls hurried up the stairs and when they were finally inside with the door shut tight, the full brunt of her situation hit her and she collapsed on the bed, trying her hardest to keep from wailing.

"I need your help." She said simply.

Lavender and Ginny looked at her expectantly.

"Erm, ok but what is it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I just started to look like this and feel good about myself and now I won't be allowed to use magic I'll have to go back to normal!!" she explained.

Lavender immediately took charge of the situation.

"Ok let's get down to business. Take off your robe. Okay, now to see what you changed magically. I'm thinking hair of course, makeup, waist size, hip size and boob size? Although I don't know how you did it all- those last three spells are extremely complicated. Even I have never tried them!" she said briskly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she was speechless for a moment.

"N- No!" she spluttered, "Just the hair! I just put on the makeup and put on new clothes. My mom was always buying me new stuff that I never wore that are well, form- fitting, that's all!! How on earth would I change all those other things!! And why? I don't think I'm that bad!" she continued, looking down at herself and sounded a bit offended.

It was Lavender and Ginny's turn to be shocked.

"S-so what you're saying," Ginny stuttered, "is that you really look like, well like that?"

"Um, yea…" Hermione replied, confused.

"So you've been hiding that figure for six years???" Lavender asked incredulously.

"Well I wouldn't call it _hiding_ exactly." Hermione said.

"This is great! All we need to do is show you how to look after your hair manually. I have everything we need. Hold on a second!" Lavender exclaimed, running over to her trunk and taking out a humongous case of bottles and combs and brushed and packages.

"You never know when you'll need them- magic or no magic!" she said as if that explained everything, "Okay we need to go to the prefects' bathroom. Come on!" she said, dragging Hermione to her feet and pulling her out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was decorating. Or at least trying to. Despite the decorative book that was supposed to help, he had discovered that he couldn't seem to get the walls to change to the exact shade of blue that he wanted. In fact, he couldn't get them to change from white at all. As the walls changed to off white, he cursed. Irritated, he turned to the carpet instead.

He considered what the perfect colour would be for the carpet considering the colour that he wanted the walls to be. He reluctantly decided that pale gold would be perfect for the blue he had in mind.

"Orobello." He said, swishing his wand simultaneously. He was rewarded with the carpet turning beige. Cursing again, Draco snatched up the book on decoration spells again and flipped to the page he w anted. He _was_ doing the right thing- he was sure of it. So why the hell wouldn't the damn walls and carpet cooperate?

'I wonder if Granger's having any luck' he wondered before he could stop his thoughts. He had a bad feeling she was having much better luck than him. He wasn't used to this crap. His parents always hired a topnotch interior decorator witch or wizard! With a sigh, he realized there was only one thing he could do.

Ask for Granger's ::coughsputtercough:: _help_.

He almost gagged at the idea, but if he didn't get this done tonight, he would never be able to unless this somehow fell under the category of life or death situation and he was miraculously allowed to use magic for it…

With a heavy sigh, he walked out of his room and stood outside Granger's closed door. Fastening an arrogant expression on his face, or as much as he could to hide his embarrassment, he knocked softly. There was no answer. He knocked again harder this time but there was still no answer.

"GRANGER?" he hollered.

After there was still no answer, he hesitantly opened the door and walked in. It was obvious that she had not even been inside since she had left his room. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed, as well as an empty cat carrying case. Evidently, they had appeared there, just like his had when the room arrangements had been decided.

Well, wherever Granger was, she was obviously confident enough about decorating to leave it until the last minute. It looked like he would have to come back when she got back from wherever she was, probably with her two dorky friends. With that thought, he left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was beginning to sincerely regret the day she had been born. Since Ginny and Lavender had dragged her into the Prefects' girls' bathroom, she had been subjected, in her opinion, to all manners of torture possible.

First, they had deactivated so to speak, the hair- taming spell, so they could work with the real thing. They had been unable to stop themselves from wincing as Hermione's hair exploded, as if from some unseen force and regained its characteristic bushiness. Regaining their composure, they had conjured up a hairdresser's sink to make it easier for both of them to attack her poor head simultaneously.

From the time the seemingly boiling water sprays touched her scalp, she began to feel sorry for herself, especially when, in response to her heartfelt screech of pain, Lavender and Ginny had shown no sympathy whatsoever but only proceeded to lecture her about the sacrifices needed for beauty. From then they had both continued to outline what they were doing and how she should do it, pausing several times to bark at her to pay attention.

After her head had been thoroughly doused with hot water, which Ginny said was the best temperature to get out any residue or greasiness from hair products she may have used, Lavender poured what seemed like an entire bottle of strawberry- scented shampoo onto her head, which she explained was part of a special witches' hair product line that refilled itself for two months until you had to replace it. Meanwhile, Ginny began rubbing her head vigorously. Much too vigorously, in fact.

When she had asked her to be a little gentler, Ginny's reply had been, "Honestly, Hermione, it's the first time your hair is going to be exposed to any proper treatment that doesn't involve spells! We cannot have _any_ mercy on it yet! You can be as gentle as you like after tonight! But until then, sit tight and listen!"

Hermione had then been shocked into silence and made an effort to absorb all that her two friends were saying to her. After all, that was the point wasn't it?

After three washes, Lavender conjured up a hair dyer, that looked suspiciously like Hermione's mother's Muggle one. When she saw Hermione looking at it curiously, she told her that the Wizarding World had been impressed with Muggle hair techniques for ages and thus always perfected their ideas. The hairdryer was just like a Muggle one but didn't use electricity.

Accordingly, Lavender massaged a large amount of strawberry conditioning oil into Hermione's hair and sent her under the dryer. For forty- five bloody minutes. She had always refused all her mother's attempts to get her under any hairdryer and now here she was. At Hogwarts. Under a magical hairdryer. The irony of it all… She couldn't even hear anything. Lavender and Ginny were enjoying themselves, though, leafing through teenage witches' magazines.

Her heart sagged with relief when Ginny lifted the dryer from over her head and said, "Oh quit looking so glum, 'Mione , by the time we're finished with you, you won't even notice that the hair- taming spell has worn off! Just twenty minutes more under the dryer!" With that, she dropped it back over poor Hermione's head and went back to her magazine.

When twenty minutes finally passed, Hermione shot out from under the dryer, which shut off automatically like a bird from a cage.

Her relief was short- lived however, because her 'pampering' immediately began again. They applied lotions, foams, gels, every thing you could think about. Hermione was surprised when they got the comb through her hair everytime, without any effort at all. She couldn't see herself yet thought because Lavender wanted 'maximum effect'. Finally, they took a hair- straightener to her hair, brushed it, and after ordering her to close her eyes, led her over to the mirror.

"Open!!" they shouted.

She obeyed, and gasped.

When she got back to hers and Malfoy's quarters, she had let herself in as silently as possible, not wanting Malfoy to hear or see her, for fear she would die from embarrassment. This was because she was lugging the hair dryer that Lavender had conjured and what seemed to be a fifty pond bag of 'hair essentials' that the girls had given her. She had been stunned at the results, at how silky and _natural _her hair was, but at the same time, she knew that if Malfoy saw her, she was dead, so she tiptoed to her bedroom and closed the door softly.

When she saw the whiteness, she remembered that she was supposed to have decorated. She sighed because she was tired and knew it had to be done tonight. It was a good thing she knew a lot about decorating, or it would take ages. She pushed the hair stuff under the bed and got out her wand. With five swishes, her walls were light peach, the carpet still white, but with peach flower designs and matching curtains, bedspread and sofa.

Hermione may not have been a really _girlie_ girl but she had never been able to resist the colour peach and she had always loved flowers. Over the summer, she had noticed that she had become increasingly feminine, although not to such large proportions as Lavender. She was just coming to appreciate being a girl a little more, so that the colour and design of the room was perfect for her and she loved it- feminine but not overly so.

With a sigh of utter contentment, she began to unpack her trunk. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Malfoy standing there. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he looked behind her into her room, the words died on his lips and his jaw dropped. He had been trying for TWO bloody hours to get his room decorated and failed. And now, here was Granger's room looking like some professional had done it! It was unbearable!! Unbelievable! Embarrassing!

When he finally regained his composure, he realized that Hermione was staring at him expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing. No need to be so impatient Granger, especially since I came to do a good deed. Don't thank me or anything, but I came to see if you needed my help decorating your room." He lied, looking again at the room and was unable to stop himself from gaping at it again.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but she just wanted to get rid of him- she was tired for crying out loud! So she just played along.

"No Malfoy, I as you can see don't need your help and since you said not to thank you, I won't. Good night. With that, she tried to close the door.

In pure desperation, Draco put his foot in the door.

"Look, I need some help with my room, alright?" he growled.

With a sigh, Hermione pulled out her wand and marched to his room and walked in. Draco followed her after a moment, trying not to be affected by the strawberry scent that she left behind. And had she done something to her hair?

Shaking his head, he walked into his own room and found Hermione gaping at it. The carpet was a disgusting, muddy brown and the walls were lilac. Without thinking, she burst out laughing while Draco glowered at her.

"What did you do in here?" she asked incredulously, still cracking up.

"Look can you help me or not?" Draco snapped.

"Fine what do you want the walls to look like?" Hermione asked, trying to control her laughter.

Several swishes later, Draco's walls were a mysterious midnight blue that exuded masculinity as much as Hermione's peach ones exuded femininity. Draco was getting more embarrassed by the minute.

"Carpet?" Hermione asked.

Draco muttered something incoherent.

"Can you at least speak up? I happen to be tired. What colour do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"Pale gold." Draco snapped back, refusing to look at her.

"Er- what?" she asked, sure she had misheard.

"Pale gold. Are you deaf, Granger?"

Hermione was so shocked that she just waved her wand and said,

"Orobello." Just like Draco had a couple of hours ago and the carpet changed to the exact shade Draco had in mind.

"Right." She said briskly, I assume you want a matching bedspread and curtains?"

When he nodded, she waved her wand once more, said a few words and was done. The room was stunning.

"Er. Thanks Granger" Draco said awkwardly and Hermione nodded and walked out, deep in her thoughts and leaving him to his.

A/N: wow finally. I'm exhausted- been typing all day. But that was a fun chapter to write! Hope you like it!! Please review!! Its probably the longest chapter ever so plz be nice! I was gonna make it longer but why but I thought it might drag on. So plz review review! 


	12. A War is Started

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling my O level results would be the last thing on my mind.

A/N: A million apologies for the long wait. I'm so sorry  I'll apologise more at the end but I figure you guys'll want to just read the chapter first. Please R&R!!

THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIWERS- YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL! 76!!!

xjo orange: ah!!!!! I love you! Lol sorry to scare you but seriously- thanks so so so so much!!!! I couldn't believe it when I saw all the reviews!!! You seriously rock! Ok glad you liked it. Sorry about the long train ride but I just write what comes to me at the point in time and an awful lot came about the train!  and I've been worried about characters being OOC so I've been trying to tome them down. In the beginning it was just for humor but I can see how Draco could get scary so I hope you can see the change into a more normal person bit by bit. Oh and the blond/blonde thing- thanks I need to change that- I actually meant blue-eyed lol. My last thanks for now is for liking chapter 11 cuz I worked really hard on that one so cheers!! And thanks again:D :D :D

firebirdflame- Thanks for the review:D I'm really glad you liked it and sorry for not updating soon.  please forgive!! It's you know, the right thing to do… lol :D :D

Isabella Heart- ahhh :D :D Thankee thankee thankee. ::Ecstatically waves::

Sakura evil twin of Sango: thanks for the review!! And yea poor Draco indeed! And I promise it'll be interesting to see how he survives so hope you're still there:D

Cucu Bananas- hi there!! Thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you like it!! And I love when Draco needs help too so there'll be more where that came from:D :D

WinnieThaPoo92: lol. I'm glad you liked it and yea he is cute :D :D Thanks for reviewing!

D.M. Lover: hey!! Thanks for reviewing!! And I'm really glad you liked this chapter!! Cheers:D :D erm sorry about the long wait though… 

Vinwinz: Oh thanks so much!! And I'm really relieved that the room thing came off cuz I was hoping everyone'd like it so thanks a million:D :D

Britt: Thanks so much for the review and thanks for taking the time to tell me the stuff you especially liked- you made my day (or was it a night that I read your review? Hmm… :D) anyway, tan Malfoy- I'm sorry you don't like it but tan Malfoy is presently a favourite of mine so I'll keep him for this fic. Maybe in my next one he'll be pale as usual   You can imagine him pale though, maybe it would help :D :D

Krazy Kara: hihi! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. This chapter isn't as long though but I'll try hard to do a really long one again:D :D

Twisted.Rose.16hi, thanks for the review:D :D ::coughcough:: I actually didn't think of that but erm let's just go with they all turned 17 late in summer or after::puppydogeyes:: lol thanks for pointing that out.

Linkin Park 04: OH HAPPY DAAAAAYY!! OH HAPPY DAY!!! Lol that was me singing my thanks for the multiple reviews. Did I ever mention I Love multiple reviews:D:D:D:D and thanks for the PM too :D:D I love you reviews!! They're really detailed and I'm really, really glad you like the fic!! HMM Malfoy/malformed lol! Interesting. Thanks so much for excusing my use of Jane Austin cuz I've been told it was really unlikely which it is I guess but yea- I like your reasoning! Lol. Anyway,there's no doubt Draco's feelings'll get him at the end and yea I'm looking forward to a dancing Ron myself ! btw… you seem to be really working hard so an extra extra big thanks for taking the time to review:D :D

Anyway please enjoy and R&R!!

"Damn it, Granger! What the hell could you possibly be doing in there so long??" bellowed Malfoy.

As if afraid that this was not nearly sufficient in getting his point across, he punctuated the yell by banging loudly on the bathroom door. His frustration was obvious. Unfortunately though, it seemed that it was not deemed worthy by Hermione of any sort of response and silence ensued.

Draco's morning had been going really well. That was; until he had gone to the bathroom to shower and discovered it locked.

For a brief moment, he had been baffled by the situation, but luckily for him, he had soon remembered that he was being forced to share it with Granger. It would indeed have been conducive to a death wish if he had done something stupid like yell _Alohomora_ at the door before he remembered.

Unfortunately, his bafflement had given away to extreme irritation, so that he had retreated to his room, brooding bad- temperedly. Did she ever sleep for crying out loud?? He had thought _he_ was up early! Well tomorrow would be another matter altogether, even if he had to be up at the crack of dawn!

After half an hour of self-justified brooding, he went to the bathroom door again, which brings us to his aforementioned attempt at 'verbal motivation'.

Draco glared at the bathroom door spitefully, paying particular attention to the shiny bronze doorknob, as if it had in some way been traitorous to him by letting Hermione in before him. As the convicted doorknob refused to melt or shrivel under his unrelenting glare, it was left to be assumed that it remained unfazed, much as it seemed, like the annoying female creature that was beyond it.

This revelation of course, only succeeded in infuriating Malfoy even more. If there were two things he detested, they had to be one, being bested by anyone… and two, being ignored. 'How appropriate that Granger, who had surpassed even Potty on his 'I hate' list this morning, could be the one to the one to inflict both of them simultaneously,' he thought sourly.

"Granger- for the last sodding time, I swear to you, if you're not out in five bloody minutes, I'm getting in, even if I have to do it the _Muggle _way and kick open the door!" he spat.

Needless to say, he had no intentions of doing any such thing, but it occurred to him, that surely, a loony wildcat like Granger would come bursting out of the bathroom, enraged at his audacity.

No such luck.

Draco was astounded. Surely Granger didn't have _that_ much self- control. To his extreme annoyance, a sliver of- Good Lord- could it be _concern_?! was creeping up his spine. Was she incapacitated or something? Hoping to offset the disturbing feeling of actually being_ worried_ about _Granger_ of all people, he tried to be off- hand and mocking in his head. It would be just like Granger to go and get herself in trouble the first day so he couldn't shower. Maybe just to spite him. Although of course, one couldn't forget to call her stupidity into play.

Malfoy was well aware that he was being a complete idiot, but at the moment, he couldn't have cared less. His silent, yet idiotic tirade had sparked an idea. _To spite him! That was it! She was pretending to be deaf and dumb and whatever else so she could stroll out of the bathroom five minutes before they had to go to the Great Hall and laugh in his face!! _Well, he'd be damned if she thought he would succumb to either being late for breakfast, or surviving the day with a five minute shower.

"Extreme times, extreme measures!" he muttered.

If Granger tried to kill him, he was armed and if she tried to get him in trouble, he could always say he was worried. Ha! Like she'd believe him! He couldn't even believe it was the truth himself! 'Anyway, I digress.' he thought.

He withdrew his wand from his pajama pockets with the flamboyance of someone who thought they were the pinnacle of importance and determined to prove it.

"Alohomora!" he yelled.

Nothing.

He tried again, with the same result; or lack thereof.

Getting extremely hot and bothered once more, he prepared to do it the Muggle way. What was that show he'd seen once? Ah, Law and Order. Not that he'd ever admit it…

Decided, he stepped back several paces and then charged. As he neared the door with his shoulder aimed and ready, it opened and Hermione stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel. Unfortunately, this realization came far too late, for at his sped, he found himself unable to stop. Hermione gave a surprised yelp the second before he crashed into her. Then it was all over. Or so the movies say. In any case, Draco found himself sprawled across Hermione, who mercifully seemed to have been rendered speechless on impact.

As one would expect, this effect was way too short-lived, in Draco's opinion anyway; and in no time at all, Hermione was setting about effectively shattering his eardrums.

Of course, he had been expecting shouting, but nothing could have prepared him for her onslaught so that he stayed frozen in his position while his hair was sent streaming into the air from the sheer force of Hermione's sound waves.

"YOU BLOODY CRAZED LUNATIC!! YOU SHAMELESS PERVERT---"

It was at this time that the situation sunk into Draco's brain. He was lying on the bathroom floor. On top of Hermione Granger. A wet Hermione Granger. Who was at the moment wearing a towel. And giving off a scent of strawberries.

Shocked at the fact that his mind had once again betrayed him and at all the above as well, Draco suddenly yelped loudly and duly shot off of Hermione, who it seemed had just grasped the situation properly herself and sat up gaping up at Malfoy. Sure she had just spent the past few minutes calling him every conceivable alternative to 'pervert' she knew but still, she hadn't _quite_ registered that she was underneath _Draco Malfoy_ while wearing nothing but a towel!

By this time, Draco had managed to rein in his traitorous thoughts and beating heart (yes of course he has one) and therefore set about trying to salvage some of his dignity by offering a hand to Hermione. He never really expected her to take it so was shocked when after some hesitation, she did.

He lifted her to her feet where she stood uncertainly, eying him as if he had somehow sprouted horns.

"Okay, Malfoy. What the hell is going on here? I'm really trying not to do anything rash here like say, curse you from here into next year but you haven't given me any explanation whatsoever so I would start explaining if I were you." She said finally in a dangerous voice.

This was the voice that always managed to irk Draco without fail and this time was no different. He felt his blood begin to boil, and feeling that it was better than struggling with his wandering thoughts, he embraced the anger.

"Well if you weren't such a bloody pig and hadn't hogged the bathroom for half the morning, this would never have happened so I wouldn't be so self- righteous if I were you, _Granger_!" he spat.

He was instantly gratified to see Hermione's face turn red. Whether with anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

"First of all, it's 7 a.m. MALFOY. That's hardly _half_ the morning. You now have an hour and a half in the shower- forty-five minutes more than I took. Second of all, I woke up _first_. I got to use the bathroom _first_. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the fairness of that situation. Of course, since it seems you took it upon yourself to throw yourself at my door, it seems you may not have many brain cells to spare for such_ inventive_ thinking! Ever heard of _knocking_?" she said slowly through clenched teeth, as if speaking to a complete idiot.

'Okay, I'll take it red stands for anger rather than embarrassment.' Malfoy thought before he launched into a biting retort.

"For your information, _Granger_ I've spent half the morning bellowing at this bloody door. Now since it appears that _you're_ the one lacking brain cells here, I'll spell it out for you. No answer after repeated attempts equals breaking down the door. Do you read me? Now I think its time for _you_ to do some explaining. Why couldn't you hear me?"

To his amazement, Hermione turned beetroot red and immediately scuttled off to her room, looking everywhere but at him. He concluded that this time she was embarrassed rather than angry but at what, he didn't know. He'd find out though, tomorrow if possible. In any case, her less than dignified retreat signaled victory to him so that it was with relish that he went to her tightly closed door, and shouted,

"Hey Granger, it's not _your_ door, it's _our_ door as you so kindly pointed out about the carpet!"

"Sod off, Malfoy!!"

He smirked and went to shower. Maybe it would be a good day after all…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**A/N****: OMG!!!! THAT WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. If I wasn't distracted by one thing it was another. And my Windows got 'corrupted' or something weird and the computer store had it from like Tuesday to last night and my island had a thankfully merciful brush with Hurricane Dean so all in all it was like a conspiracy!!!! I'm actually distracted now because I have to go get my O level results tomorrow (somebody please help me) but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any more.**

**This chapter was supposed to include the actual meeting with McGonagall explaining but I just got carried away with the Malfoy fun and I thought I'd post this before everybody thinks I've quit so yea next chapter- meeting and maybe Draco and Hermione'll have that talk about their dance routine! Please review and tell me if you liked it and if you forgive me! ******** Me sorry ******

**HINT:**** They get to go shopping in London for Muggle supplies with their partners!!**


	13. Fire versus Ice

**A/N****:** ok I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I don't know if any of my previous awesome reviewers can even remember this fic after 2 years but if any of you are reading this, I'm really sorry. I had a tough 2 years in 6th form doing A' levels so I didn't have time to write. As hollow as it may sound, I promised to finish this fic and I will... no matter how long it takes. I apologise in advance if the writing seems different. It's been a while but I hope I still have the same writing style or better. Please forgive me and R &R!!!

Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed and added this as a favourite story in my absence!

Soccerqueen237, bestavvie, Isabella Heart, Vinwin., erii-baby ,ChelseaBabe93, kayy : Thanks so much for reviewing!! Lotsa luv! I really needed the encouragement to get through writing this next chapter.

Linkin Park 04: ahhh!! you were one of my most faithful reviewers!! I would be totally psyched if you're still interested in following the fic to forgive my betrayal and keep the reviews coming... *sniff* lol yea Hogwarts is really cool isn't it? Thx I'm actually going to listen to dancey music when I'm writing that chapter... and mayb watch reruns of dancing w/ the stars! lol xoxo

D.M. lover: *blush* that wait was nothing compared to this one right? Lol I loved writing the bathroom scene too and the dance should be interesting!! :D

Krazy Kara: 3 cheers for sexual tension!!! LOL I guess I've lost you, you being impatient and all but thanks for reviewing nevertheless!

WinnieThaPoo92: aw I'm glad you liked it. Yea it was kind of a filler. This chapter kinda is too since I'm reappearing after so long I needed to write another filler to get back into it. Anyways YES Malfoy is definitely cute and sexy... and its gonna get better!

Sakura evil twin of Sango:  LOL don't worry my mum looks at me odd all the time :D

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Exactly one hour later, the bathroom door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped out with a towel slung casually around his waist, looking extremely smug with himself. He paused at the opening and swiped his hand through his wet hair. He then stroked his hand lightly over his chin, as if trying to strike a nonchalant but sexy pose for some camera that only he could see.

A frown suddenly appeared on his face and he dashed back into the bathroom and looked frantically in the mirror. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at his chin and quickly muttered a spell. The microscopic hair that he had missed earlier on his chin disappeared completely even from him.

His confident smirk now returned as he looked at his face from every angle. "Well you really are a sexy bastard, aren't you?" he quipped confidently to himself. He was slightly put out when he received no flattering agreement from the mirror but then he remembered that he was at Hogwarts and his hero- worshipping mirror was still at the Manor. He made up his mind to owl his mother and have it sent to Hogwarts. After all, he had his own bathroom now... well almost. His mood darkened slightly when he thought of sharing with Granger for the rest of the year.

However, as he caught sight of his stunning reflection once more, he banished all such dampening thoughts from his mind. "Oh hell, I'm not just sexy; I'm the sexiest bastard alive!" he pronounced. With that, he walked out of the bathroom, absentminded in his own vanity.

"I'm surprised you made it through the door with a head that big," an amused voice said dryly.

Draco jumped violently and his head snapped around towards the voice. There, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom, a little ways down from the doorway, was Hermione smirking at him.

"You know, shallow, self- centred people usually irritate me to no end but I mean, you're so vain that it's actually a lot more amusing than irritating to watch you!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

At this point, Draco partially recovered from his shock and in his embarrassment, he verbally lashed out at Hermione.

"Listen, Granger," he snarled, taking a threatening step towards her, "Your precious Potter and Weasel may have spoiled you into thinking that you can impose your Mudblooded opinion on everyone unfortunate enough to be found in your company but a word of advice to you. Stay. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Business and keep your know- it-all opinions for your own kind... Mudblood!"

Hermione had been glaring intensely at Malfoy through this outburst, with her eyes like hot coals, smoldering with resentment and anger, but as the final 'Mudblood' left Malfoy's mouth, she snapped her hand up to slap him.

This time though, Malfoy was ready and he brought his hand up just as swiftly to grab her arm. He yanked her arm, pulled her closer to him and met her smoldering eyes with his ice cold ones. And as fire met ice, neither of them was able to break away from the sizzling tension that resulted. They stayed locked in the same position for what seemed like eternity but was actually mere seconds. Suddenly though, it seemed like some unseen force gave both of them a nudge and caused them to look down.

Hermione jerked back from Malfoy, yanking her arm from his hand in the process. However, she was unable to tear her gaze from the... sight in front of her.

"Well if I had to guess Granger, I would say that you're neither irritated nor amused at this point. " Draco drawled and keeping his eyes on Hermione's he bent down slowly and retrieved the damp towel that was pooled at his feet, having fallen off sometime during their moment of intensity.

Hermione's head snapped up and she flushed.

"Oh sod off, you self- centred son of a bitch!" she snapped and turned around to stalk away. She paused a second later, turned around and walked back to Draco, who now had the towel draped loosely around his waist again.

"You know, you were right about one thing; you really are a bastard. It's the 'sexy' part that's debatable!" she said, sneering at him.

If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy could not stand, it was for someone to question his obvious sexiness. It was of no consequence to him that Granger was obviously trying to get a rise out of him (no pun intended).

"Is that why you spent such a pleasurable 20 seconds admiring my anatomy? Or why you made a point to stalk me when you knew I would have the least clothes on?" he demanded forcefully.

"For your information, _Malfoy_, I was not _stalking_ you. I came to give you a message from Professor McGonagall! We _apparently_ have to meet her outside the Great Hall in 15 minutes before we go in for breakfast. And for the record, admiring your_ anatomy_ as you so eloquently put it, is the _last_ thing any sane girl would be inclined to do. Now if you're done boasting about your hallucinations, go get dressed and meet me in the common room in 10 minutes!"

With that, she spun on her heel and stalked to her room, with a slight victorious swing to her hips, closing the door after her.

"Bloody hell," muttered Draco, shaking his head, too shocked and disoriented to retort or even summon a healthy dose of anger. He padded lightly to his room, still shaking his head.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once in her room, Hermione collapsed weakly on her bed, the adrenaline rush having faded. Bloody hell, that was intense! She tried her best not to think about Draco's... anatomy. She blushed when she remembered the sight of him standing completely naked in front of her.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe he noticed me staring. I wasn't staring that long was I?" she muttered to herself. She refused to admit, even to herself that yes, she had been admiring Malfoy. His masculine body- strong shoulders, broad chest, hard, well-defined torso........ and his manhood. Hermione blushed even deeper when she thought about this. She hadn't seen any other- er- manhoods in her lifetime but she could not help but be certain that Malfoy was indeed well- endowed. Since when had the pale scrawny demon become a man?

At this final thought Hermione jumped up and hurried over to the mirror to check her hair in an effort to distract herself from her traitorous thoughts.

"He called you a Mudblood, Hermione. At least twice this morning. Get a grip. You hate him, he hates you and that's how it's going to stay."

She looked with regret at the beautiful, yet silent mirror. She would have to ask Professor McGonagall if they were allowed to have charmed items at Hogwarts now that all the magical restrictions were to be implemented. She had ordered a special mirror from one of her favourite stores in Diagon Alley, Erndsrus and it was due to arrive tomorrow. It was bewitched to recite extracts from several educational magical books. Needless to say, Hermione was quite looking forward to its arrival.

Now feeling a great deal less flustered, Hermione left her room to wait for Malfoy in the Common room. She was anxious to delve into some of the books in the massive bookcase there.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Malfoy entered the Common room a few minutes later, he could not help but be slightly peeved at the sight of Granger sitting curled up comfortably in one of the armchairs with her nose buried deep in a book. So deep in fact, that she failed to notice Draco's quiet footsteps as he approached.

Draco could not believe that she had the audacity to be sitting lounging around reading while he had been trying valiantly and dammit, frantically to pack his usual hour long grooming rituals into 10 bloody minutes. He had been determined not to give Ms. Know –it-all any ammunition against him by being late. His temper began to simmer as he contemplated this. His annoyance was further exacerbated by the fact that he had also spent a good part of his precious morning trying not to think about Granger or how it felt to have her beneath him wearing nothing but a towel.

His thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt however, when Hermione, still oblivious to his presence, absentmindedly blew a strand of hair out of her face as she turned a page. It was a mystery to Draco why this simple action suddenly seemed to cause all his irritation to be replaced by... tenderness and lust??! Bloody hell, he thought, giving himself a sharp mental shake, I'm going soft. Naturally, this caused him to become irritated that he had not been able to remain irritated at Hermione.

"We really haven't got time to be reading this morning Granger. Do try to control your dorky urges, or we shall be late." He drawled in a superior tone. He took great pleasure in the way Hermione jumped, knocking the book to the carpet. Without sparing her a second glance, he breezed swiftly through the Common room and through the portrait hole.

Hermione stood sputtering for a while before swearing and setting off in hot pursuit of Malfoy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N : I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know if you did!!!! Review, review, review!! I seriously need feedback cuz after all this time I feel rusty and unsure of myself :(


End file.
